Festibal de Sangre
by Red Knigth
Summary: Hay cosas peores que los mavericks, cosas horribles e inimaginables... Ese sera el proximo reto de nuestros Hunters. Pero... podran superarlo?
1. Prologo

Finalmente... Lamento si algunos habran visto esta historia antes, y luego hayan notado que la retire. La cosa es que un intruso entro en mi ordenador y cuenta, y publico sin mi autorizacione sta historia, antes de que yo lo decidiera o lo compoletara. Tengo una nueva historia que mostrarles, pero esta sera diferente a lo que suelo hacer normalmente. A que me refiero? Ya lo aclarare:

Este fic no sera ni tan largo como los primeros que hacia que los deje sin un final todavia (?), ni tan cortos como los que hacia ultimamente de un solo capitulo o cosas asi. Ya lo tengo planeado, adelantado y todo para mayor organizacion y comodidad. Esta historia solo constara de 5 capitulos, asi es, ni mas ni menos, y un prologo que pondre aca tambien. Como habran leido en la descripcion esta historia sera pura ficcion, con ciertos momentos de terror, misterio y algo de Gore (aunque no me guste ese genero...) Quise combinar estos generos con Megaman X y bueno... yo siempre combinando capitulo no seran libros enteros. Como mucho cubriran 9 paginas maximo, y solo seran 5 caps XD

Aqui va:

* * *

><p><em>Océano Pacifico, Giga City, 22xx D.C.<em>

"Gimialla Mine": Sector desconocido"

La oscuridad era intensa, la humedad abrumadora, pero eso no detenía al equipo de excavación reploid que se encontraba en esas profundas y desconocidas cavernas.

-¡Vamos, hay que terminar antes del anochecer!

Ese era el capitán de la expedición, que apresuraba a su equipo de excavación en el trabajo. Hacia una semana que estas cavernas subterráneas habían sido encontradas. Fue un gran descubrimiento, ya que en su interior yacía una gran fuente de Energen, cristal de energía vital para los reploids. De inmediato comenzaron su explotación, pero al mismo tiempo formaron un grupo de expedición para explorar el resto de estas cavernas misteriosas y buscar nuevas reservas de cristales de energía.

-¡Señor! Hemos detectado una cámara hueca del otro lado de este muro. No sabemos lo que haya dentro.

-Excelente, quizás nos hayamos topado con otra cuenca de Energen, ¡Traigan el perforador!

Y así sucedió. Los mechanoloides trabajadores trajeron un enorme perforador mecánico que comenzó a destrozar poco a poco la gruesa pared de roca que los separaba de su supuesta meta.

Paso media hora hasta que finalmente la perforadora cumplió su objetivo. Una gran cortina de polvo se levanto al caer los escombros de la muralla. Toda la expedición se reunió a ver su descubrimiento, quedaron asombrados al ver lo que encontraron. La cortina de humo se disipo rápido, y lo primero que presenciaron los presentes fueron varios restos fósiles de esqueletos, aparentemente humanos, desparramados por todo el suelo. Marcas extrañas, símbolos misteriosos, todo eso adornaban las paredes de ese lugar.

-¿Qué es todo esto? –Fue el capitán el primero en decir algo- No comprendo lo que dice. ¡Traigan a alguien del equipo arqueológico!

Y así, uno de los presentes salio del lugar para cumplir ese cometido. El resto permaneció en el lugar, explorando los alrededores. Era un ancho pasillo que muy corto, donde al final terminan topándose con lo que menos esperarían encontrarse en una caverna subterránea y sin salida, una especie de ataúd de piedra maciza.

-¿Qué… se supone que es esto capitán? –preguntaba confundido uno de los subordinados.

-Bueno, supongo que encontramos la tumba de un faraón ¡Jaja jaja! –reía y comentaba irónicamente el líder de la expedición.

-Pero, ¿Esto esta bien? Lógicamente es imposible encontrar algo así en este lugar. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con eso? –señalando el gran ataúd otro de los subordinados.

-Hey, ¿Qué tal si nos fijamos que hay adentro? –sugería emocionado otro subordinado.

-Hmmm… Por ahora dejemos todo como esta. Hasta que no nos diga el equipo arqueológico que es este lugar, no haremos nada más por hoy.

Una parte de la expedición, la que sentía miedo y misterio del lugar, se sintió aliviada, pero la otra, entusiasmada por descubrir que era, todo lo contrario.

El capitán dio la orden de retirada y todos se alejaban del lugar. Lo que ellos no sabían es que ese ataúd poseía un hueco considerable en la parte que no podía ser visible por donde se encontraba la expedición. Y que algo allí adentro comenzaba a retorcerse lentamente, como si hubiera despertado de un largo sueño.

"_Eso es todo lo que les puedo decir. Después salí de mi prisión y finalmente fui libre. Y sobre lo que le paso al equipo de expedición, solo les puedo decir niños, que la curiosidad mato al gato. ¡Jajajajajaja!"_


	2. Reunion y Misterio

**CAPITULO UNO:**

"_**Reunión y Misterio"**_

_Cuartel General Hunter, 22xx D.C._

_Sala de conferencias…_

Un enorme salón cerrado y oscuro. En medio se encuentra la mesa rectangular de largo alcance, con sillas a su alrededor para la comodidad de los presentes. En una de las puntas permanece sentado Signas, comandante de los Maverick hunters de la base, de forma pensativa y seria. Al asiento más cercano a su derecha, Alia lo acompaña con varios archivos delante de ella. Los únicos presentes allí eran X, líder de la unidad de elite N° 17, Zero ex-líder de la unidad especial Cero, y Axl, un cazador regular.

-Muchachos, los he llamado aquí por un misterioso suceso que debe resolverse lo mas pronto posible –comenzaba su discurso el general- Hemos recibido un pedido de ayuda de parte de la ciudad de extracción y refinamiento de Force Metal, Giga City, por el suceso de un extraño caso en el que debe ser investigado.

-¿Giga City? –se sorprendía X al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie.

Los presentes no podían contener la sorpresa. Había pasado un tiempo desde los acontecimientos con Redips y desde que dejaron la ciudad nuevamente a su propio cuidado. Jamás pensaron volver allí nuevamente.

-Parece como si hubiera pasado una eternidad desde que estuvimos allí –comenzaba a soñar el joven.

-Pero, ¿Por qué volver a Giga City? ¿Cuál es el problema? –Cuestionaba X.

-No se sabe. Por eso los mando a ustedes a investigar –agregaba el comandante antes de terminar.

Los cazadores se confundían cada vez más y más. Signas solo hizo un ademán hacia Alia y esta de inmediato encendió una pantalla detrás del comandante. Allí se encontraba el holograma de toda Giga City con sus diferentes sectores.

-Permítanme explicarles lo que nos comunicaron –Alia agarra una vara larga y señala un lugar- Aquí se encuentra el problema, en Gamialla Mine. Hace unas semanas el equipo de excavación encontró un rico yacimiento de cristales de energía. Luego otro grupo de exploración más adelante se topo con unas extrañas salas. Desde ese momento, hace un día, se perdió toda la comunicación con la mina y con los equipos presentes.

-Entiendo, ¿Pero por que pedir ayuda a nuestra base? Es de suponerse que ellos tienen personal suficiente para resolver el problema –refutaba Zero.

-Desde su última misión allí, las relaciones entre bases de ambos se volvió más estrecha. Ahora estamos obligados a ayudar en todo lo que podamos hacia ellos, como ellos hacia nosotros –le respondía el comandante.

-Ese es el problema, ¿Pero quien es el responsable? –seguía cuestionando X.

-No lo sabemos, por eso los mandamos a investigar –respondía la navegadora- Aunque lo mas sospechoso es que sea algún grupo Maverick en busca de apropiarse con la mina y su fuente de cristales de energía.

-Vaya, otros chicos malos que quieren lindos minerales. Jeje –hacia comentario para si mismo el joven- Como no tenemos elección, debemos ir. Una vez más nos encontraremos con el resto del antiguo equipo…

-¿Cuando partimos? –finalizaba X.

-De inmediato –terminaba Signas- Manténganse en permanente contacto con ambas bases, e informen sobre cualquier eventualidad. Vayan con cuidado muchachos, esto me da mala espina –advertía Signas con una mirada fría- Pueden retirarse.

Y así, los tres cazadores dejan la sala y se dirigen a su transporte, ansiosos por volver a encontrarse con sus amigos de Giga City y con un aire de misterio sobre lo que en verdad paso en Gimialla Mine. No hubo mucho tiempo para las despedidas, ni siquiera era necesario tal cosa. La misión no duraría mas de un par de días, estaban seguros de que volverían lo mas rápido posible.

Finalmente llegaron al transporte, un enorme transbordador aéreo que los llevaría hasta su destino. La nave arranco y despegaron de la base. Dentro de la nave los tres tomaron sus asientos y se relajaron, de cierta manera, como podían.

-Vaya, ¿No están ansioso por volver a ver a Massimo y a las demás? –comentaba a los demás Axl, pero veía la falta de respuesta de estos- Hey, vamos, mas animo. Zero, ¿Por qué tan pensativo?

-Es que no comprendo muy bien –respondía el rubio con los brazos cruzados- ¿Por qué pedir ayuda a otra base por algo así, y tan precipitadamente? Sabiendo que esto ocurrió ayer. Y más extraño aun, ¿Por qué únicamente a nosotros?

-Supongo que somos mas importantes de lo que pensamos. Además, no es la primera misión en la que únicamente participamos nosotros tres solamente.

Mientras los dos seguían su charla, X se mantenía callado, pensativo de la situación. Ambos tenían razón, pero le preocupaba lo que en verdad pasaba.

_Giga City, Central Tower_

_Base Hunter, Hangar Principal_

El transbordador llego rápidamente a su destino, cerca de las 13:30 PM para ser exactos. Cuando bajaron los cazadores, no podían dejar de notar la total ausencia de personal en el hangar. Todo un enorme lugar vacío y silencioso por completo.

-No es que esperaba una fiesta de bienvenida, pero si a alguien que nos recibiera –comentaba X al bajar.

-¡Hola! ¡¿Hay alguien aquí?

Axl trato de llamar la atención de algún presente que no se mostrara, sin respuesta alguna.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento –comentaba para si mismo Zero mientras se adelantaba y miraba alrededor del hangar.

_-No se asusten, no es que la base haya sigo atacada o algo así._

Era una voz femenina que provenía del otro lado del hangar, oculta detrás de la gigantesca nave de transporte. Los tres cazadores voltearon a verla, era Marino, y se alegraron al reconocerla.

-¡Marino! ¡Tanto tiempo! –se emocionaba Axl.

-Me alegro verte de nuevo, ¿Cómo has estado? –se alegraba también X.

-Para serte sincera, un estilo de vida mas legitimo y sin robar no es tan fácil como esperaba. Todo se torno mas aburrido y tranquilo desde su partida. Pero bueno, eso cambio hasta hace un par de días como sabrán –comentaba Marino.

-Me gustaría que nos explicaras mas sobre lo que esta pasando, si no te molesta –exigía Zero algo frío mientras se acercaba a ella- ¿Dónde están todos?

Por un momento Marino no le contesto, y lo miro directamente a los ojos con una mirada fría, al igual que el lo hacia.

-A mi también me da gusto volverte a ver, Zero –decía irónicamente mientras les daba la espalda- Síganme, los llevare a la sala de mando y les contare los detalles en el camino.

Así, la ladrona se adelanto al resto. Zero la siguió de inmediato, los otros dos se detuvieron por un momento, pensando en la actitud que tuvo Zero y después siguieron a su compañero.

-Ayer, cerca de las 7:00 PM un equipo de exploración se topo con unas estructuras misteriosas. Creímos que se habían topado con un nuevo yacimiento de cristales de energía, pero antes de que nos lo confirmaran perdimos todo contacto con el equipo. Esta mañana enviamos a un grupo de hunters para que fueran a investigar que sucedio.

-¿Alguna noticia de ese equipo? –cuestionaba X.

-Debieron habernos contactado hace un par de horas. También perdimos comunicación con ellos –decía con un tono serio.

Mientras hablaban y pasaban por varios pasillos y corredores, podían ver a todo el personal agitado y corriendo de aquí para allá.

-¿Por qué están todos tan agitados? Esto no es tan grande como para movilizar a toda la base –razonaba Zero.

-Se han reportado varios incidentes y desapariciones en las últimas horas de la madrugada en todos los sectores. Aunque están a salvo, es alarmante ver un ataque masivo en tan poco tiempo. Por lo que nos estamos preparando para cualquier eventualidad.

-Ahora veo por que pidieron ayuda –finalizaba el rubio.

La tensión podía verse en el aire, lo que Axl creía una reunión alegre se torno a algo extremadamente serio y alarmante.

-A propósito, ¿Dónde se encuentra ese miedoso de Massimo? Hace mucho que no lo veo también, y quiero saludarlo –comentaba el joven tratando de alegrar el ambiente.

-Massimo… -Marino guardaba algo de silencio mientras se detenía para responder, al igual que el trío Hunter para escuchar la respuesta algo preocupados- Fue parte del equipo de investigación al que perdimos contacto…

Luego de esta respuesta la ladrona retorno su camino. X y los demás se alarmaron al escuchar eso, pero inmediatamente retornaron al camino también.

Finalmente llegaron al puente de mando, un lugar enorme donde se organizaban todas las operaciones. Varios operadores trabajaban incansablemente frente a sus ordenadores, mientras había otros reploids que corrían por todas partes entregando y retirando informes. Y en medio de todo ese alboroto, se encontraba otra vieja conocida para los cazadores. Era Nana, quien estaba dirigiendo las actividades de varios reploids a la vez, muy ocupada como se veía. Pero ella de inmediato vio a los recién llegados, y se separo del grupo de trabajo en donde estaba para acercase a Marino y el resto.

-Aquí están, los traje como dijiste –le decía Marino.

-Si, me alegro mucho de que estén aquí –comentaba Nana.

-Nosotros también estamos contentos de volverla a ver, Nana –hablaba X en representación del resto.

-Me hubiera gustado recibirlos personalmente, pero como verán hay mucho que hacer.

-Si. Al parecer, esta muy ocupada –opinaba Axl.

-Bueno, desde su partida ella ha estado a cargo de la dirigencia de gran parte del personal Hunter en la base. Podría decirse que es como una especie de líder –comentaba la noticia Marino.

Los 3 presentes se sorprendieron al escuchar la noticia.

-Impresionante. Nana, has llegado muy lejos desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí –felicitaba X a su compañera.

-Gracias, pero este no es el momento para un largo reencuentro. Supongo que Marino les dijo los detalles, por lo que hay que actuar de inmediato. Debo indicarles su misión, por favor síganme –comunicaba Nana mientras se adelantaba al resto.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto hay que empezar una misión? –se quejaba Axl, terminando con un suspiro mientras seguía a la operadora junto a Marino.

X también siguió la caminata, pero al segundo se detuvo al notar la falta de Zero.

-Zero, ¿Qué es lo que pasa amigo? –preguntaba preocupado X al ver a su compañero serio y pensativo.

-Es que, todavía no comprendo bien lo que sucede –decía preocupado- Signas tenia razón, esto también me da mala espina.

-Me alegro que estés tan apegado a la misión, pero no sabremos nada hasta que investiguemos la situación. No hagas sobreesfuerzos -trataba de calmarlo X.

-Quizás… -se adelanta al resto y frena a la operadora- Nana, hay mucha actividad por la base. Podría decirse que demasiada para una preparación a algún atentado.

-No estamos seguros de lo que pueda ser el enemigo, ni sus intenciones. Por lo que el prepararnos eventualmente a cualquier ataque debe ser nuestra mayor prioridad –respondía seriamente la operadora.

-Pero no saben si volverán a atacar, ni siquiera saben la razón por la que detuvieron su repentino ataque. Y aun así se preparan, como si tuvieran miedo de algo. Eso no es normal de una fuerza poderosa como la base Hunter de Giga City –terminaba fundamentando el rubio- Quisiera saber la verdadera razón.

La mirada de Zero no se omitía en su discurso. Todos los presentes no podían evitar sentir curiosidad por el tema, y más aun con ese fundamento.

-Pues, la verdad yo también noto mas alboroto ahora que hace unos momentos. ¿Cuál es la razón Nana? –cuestionaba la ladrona también.

La operadora podía ver que no podía controlar la situación. Al no tener escapatoria, cedió a las demandas.

-Por favor, síganme, y traten de no llamar mucho la atención.

La respuesta sorprendió a todos. Se limitaron a obedecer y la siguieron hasta una pequeña habitación nostálgica para todos. El lugar donde antiguamente operaba Nana, y los mandaba a los diferentes sectores de Giga City. Nana inmediatamente se sentó en su antiguo lugar de trabajo y comenzó a operar el ordenador enfrente de ella. Finalmente, la enorme pantalla en la pared encendió.

-Nana, ¿Qué es todo esto? –preguntaba curioso X.

-La razón por la que estoy alarmando a todos.

Luego de apretar otras teclas y ponerse su casco-visor, mostró una secuencia de video, al parecer, una filiación.

-Hace una hora me llego esta filmación directamente de una de las cámaras de seguridad de Gimialla Mine. Quiero que observen su contenido, es algo muy inusual…

-¿Inusual? –confundido Axl.

El resto permaneció en silencio y miraron detenidamente la filmación. La cámara apuntaba a lo que pasaba en uno de los pasillos principales de la mina. Era un lugar iluminado, por lo que seria fácil el ver lo que pasaba. De repente, un reploid apareció corriendo por el pasillo con un arma en mano. Al instante se detuvo, como si alguien le detuviera el paso mas adelante. En efecto, era otro reploid. El asustado, al parecer del equipo de excavación puesto que llevaba una insignia de identificación, abrió fuego a quemarropa contra su obstáculo. El reploid se acercaba lentamente, aun recibiendo todos esos disparos, pero no caía. Esto sorprendió y asusto a los que veían la filmación, pero no terminaba allí. Inmediatamente más de estos extraños reploids salieron por detrás del asustado minero y lo agarraron por sorpresa. El pobre grito de agonía mientras caía al suelo y mas de los atacantes venían por el. Lo mas sorprendente de todo esto es que los atacantes no solo mataban a la victima, sino que se "alimentaban" de ella, lo mordían varias veces por todo el cuerpo. Parecía un baño de sangre, y así es como se corto la filmación.

-…

Nadie hablaba, todos permanecían en silencio luego de observar esa masacre.

-¡¿Qué… que diablos fue eso? –Reclamaba Axl sin dejar de temblar- ¡¿Acaso es una especie de película de terror?

-Debe ser una broma –comentaba Marino.

-Esto no me gusta nada –decía algo atónito Zero.

-¿Y enviaste a Massimo a ese lugar infectado de lunáticos, Nana? –criticaba X muy preocupado.

-Para cuando lo enviamos, no teníamos conocimiento alguno de estos hechos –se saca los visores y sale de su asiento- No sabemos que fue lo que paso, pero al parecer esos atacantes eran parte de las expediciones de excavación y exploración que desaparecieron ayer.

-No puede ser. ¿Cómo llegaron a eso? –preguntaba el rubio.

-Es un misterio. Lo más probable es que sea una nueva influencia de virus o control mental.

-Control Mental no puede ser. Vimos como uno de esos atacantes recibió directamente todos esos proyectiles y siguió funcionando –aclaraba X.

-No es ningún tipo de virus existente, al menos de los que yo conozca –seguía Marino como conclusión.

-No estoy muy seguro de esto… -pensaba Zero con los brazos cruzados- Dime Axl, ¿Tu que piensas? –nota que no esta- ¿Axl? ¿Dónde estas?

El rubio lo busca alrededor y lo encuentra en un rincón en posición fetal.

-Reploids… no muertos… caníbales… reploids… no muertos… caníbales…

Zero no dice nada, solo suspira.

-No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada. Debemos saber que es todo esto, y rescatar a Massimo y al resto de los sobrevivientes –avisaba la operadora.

-¿Cuál es nuestra misión? –preguntaba firme y con determinación X.

-X, ustedes y Marino se encargaran del rescate del equipo de investigación, y trataran de averiguar lo más que puedan sobre el origen de la mina. Vayan con cuidado, les preparare el transportador –dictaba ordenes la operadora.

-Entendido. Muchachos, en marcha. Debemos averiguar cual es el origen de este mal, y salvar a nuestros compañeros –se marcha del lugar.

-Ya era hora de que hiciéramos algo –decía algo contenta Marino mientras dejaba el lugar.

-Lo que mas odio es la duda. Finalmente sabre lo que pasa. ¡Andando Axl! –se marcha.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Realmente van a ir a ese lugar de la muerte? –decía aun en el suelo y muy asustado.

-¡Tu también vas!

De inmediato Zero regresa a la habitación y se lleva a Axl arrastrándolo por el piso de las piernas.

-¡No, no quiero ir! ¡Déjenme aquí! –gritaba mientras se sujetaba del suelo.

Unos minutos después el comunicador de Nana suena, inmediatamente responde.

-Nana, aquí X. estamos listos para ser tele transportados.

-Muy bien. Las coordenadas están puestas para la entrada principal de la mina. Lamento no llevarlos mas lejos, pero perdimos todo contacto con nuestras fuentes allí adentro.

-No importa, estaremos bien desde allí –se interponía Marino en la comunicación.

-Bien, les deseo suerte. Y por favor tengan cuidado.

Sin perder más tiempo Nana aprieta otras teclas de un tablero y enciende el transportador.

"_**16:15 PM, hora de partida de los cazadores a Gimialla Mine…"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Eso fue todo por hoy. Tambien tengo listo el Cap 2, pero esperare un rato para ponerlo... no quiero poner todo de una, si solo son 5 caps. Si ya se que aca es mucho hablar y eso... pero es solo aca. Ya despues habran querido que hubiera seguido con mas charlas y cosas asi (?) <strong>  
><strong>Solo espero que les haya gustado y los haya entretenido. Cualquier comentario en bien recibido<strong>.** En un par de dias pongo el siguiente capitulo.**


	3. Terror en la Mina

Hoy pondre el segundo capitulo. No tengo mucho que decir, pero les explicare algunas cosas al final de esta parte.

Todos los personajes de Megaman X son propiedad de Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO DOS:<strong>

"_**Terror en la Mina"**_

_Gimialla Mine, 16:17 PM_

_Entrada Principal…_

Los Hunters, junto a Marino, llegaron transportados enfrente de la gran entrada de la mina. La enorme compuerta estaba abierta, y por dentro no se lograba divisar nada.

-Andando – apresuraba X mientras se adelantaba al resto del grupo.

Todos avanzaban por el largo pasillo. No tenían tiempo que perder, habían personas que necesitaban ayuda, acorralados en la mina por un grupo incontrolable de… Mavericks o lo que sean esas cosas. Pero a medida que avanzaban, se daban cuenta de la gravedad de la situación en la mina.

-Todo esta oscuro. Incluso las luces de emergencia no responden. Cortaron totalmente la energía en este lugar –decía Zero mientra seguía inspeccionando su alrededor y sin dejar de avanzar.

-No hay huellas recientes en el suelo, y la humedad es inmensa para ser la entrada. No parece que hayan querido escapar por la puerta principal –comentaba Marino inspeccionando también el lugar.

-O mejor dicho, no pudieron lograr llegar a la salida –pensaba serio X- En otras palabras, los responsables de todo esto siguen ocultos aquí, en algún lugar.

-¡Si, pero se te olvida que esos responsables son unos maniáticos caníbales que no mueren ni acribillándolos! –se exaltaba Axl mientras sostenía su pistola en mano.

-Axl, ¿No me digas que tienes miedo? Ya hemos estado en lugares oscuros antes –aclaraba el rubio.

-¿No me escuchaste? ¡Estamos entrando en el nido de no muertos que te…!

De repente se escucha un sonido extraño muy cerca de allí. Todos se ponen alertas, pero mas que nada Axl quien apuntaba a todos lados muy exaltado.

-¡¿Qué fue eso? –preguntaba asustado Axl.

-Vino de mas al frente… –se adelantaba X.

Todos aceleraron el paso para encontrar el origen de ese sonido extraño, esperando señales de vida o supervivientes. Pero al final solo se toparon con un pasillo lleno de compuertas, o mejor dicho, entrada a varias habitaciones a su alrededor.

-Supongo que estas son las barracas. Habrá que revisar si hay alguien –aconsejaba Zero.

Haciendo caso, cada uno se dirigía a una habitación diferente a inspeccionar.

X entraba en la primera que vio, sin encontrar nada fuera de lo común. Camillas, muebles, papeles –No hay nadie en este lugar.

Zero entra en otra habitación, encontrando todo el lugar desordenado, las camillas dadas vueltas y partes del lugar rasgados –Sea lo que fuese, hay todo un desorden por aquí.

Axl corría de puerta en puerta, entrando y saliendo en cada una, tratando de terminar rápido –No hay nadie. Tampoco encontré nada. ¿Qué tal tu Marino?

-Nada de gran valor –comentaba mientras revisaba mochilas y bolsas sin que nadie la viera.

-Esto es extraño. Hace mas de una hora que llegamos a la mina, pero no hemos encontrado a nadie en las zonas residenciales. Algo anda mal… -dudaba seriamente X.

-¡Hey chicos! Todavía queda una habitación –diciendo esto la abre de una patada, para quedarse congelado con una cara de miedo- Sa… sangre…

-¿Encontraste algo Axl? –preguntaba el rubio.

-¡Sangre! –gritaba de miedo el joven. Al instante el resto del grupo corrió a su encuentro y se toparon con toda la habitación hecha un desastre, dejando varios rastros de liquido rojo por todas partes. Era un espanto.

-Parece que hubo una fuerte pelea aquí –deducía Zero del desorden de la habitación.

-La sangre sigue fresca. Esto paso hace poco –aclaraba Marino –X, la situación es critica, debemos apresurarnos.

-Lo se… No quería hacer esto, pero bajaremos al subsuelo de una vez. Tenemos que llegar al campamento de la excavación.

-¿Ba… Bajar mas todavía? –temblando de miedo el pelirrojo.

-No tenemos opción. Hay que seguir –decía X alentando.

Nerviosos y con mas preocupaciones, el grupo llego hasta el ascensor de carga que encontraron mas rápido, y sin dudarlo bajaron hasta la excavación. La lentitud de la maquina, el silencio absoluto y la oscuridad total solo los ponía mas intranquilos. Todos encendieron unas linternas pequeñas para poder iluminar el lugar. Mientras bajaban Marino aprovechaba para interactuar con un pequeño ordenador portátil.

-Um… Marino, ¿Qué estas haciendo? –preguntaba el joven, tratando de distraerse del miedo.

-Envío un informe a Nana de la situación. Pero… -golpea el ordenador- Que raro, esta cosa no funciona.

-Seguramente es lo que paso con el equipo de expedición. Una interferencia muy fuerte nos esta alcanzando. Y eso significa que nos estamos acercando al lugar de los hechos –concluía Zero con el caso.

-Prepárense todos. No sabemos lo que haya allá abajo, pero sea lo que sea acabo con el equipo de excavación y el de reconocimiento. Estén atentos y no se separen –Dirigía X al resto.

El elevador ya llegaba a su destino, el punto mas profundo de la mina. La compuerta se estaba abriendo, el equipo apuntaba con armas y luz al frente, como si esperaran al enemigo. Pero…

Zero era el primero en avanzar con su sable en mano -¡¿Pero que….?

-¡Dios mío!

-¡Massimo!

Axl fue el primero en gritar el nombre de su amigo primero, mientras el resto corría a su encuentro, o lo que quedaba de el… Massimo estaba fuera de línea, recostado contra una pared. Toda su armadura estaba dañada, su hacha partida en dos a su lado y varios mensajes aparentemente amenazadores escritos sobre el cuerpo, en la pared. Lo que sorprendía de estos mensajes es que estaban escritos con… sangre.

-"Puerta al Infierno", "Todos van a Morir", "No hay Escape", ¡¿Qué mierda es todo eso? –criticaba la ladrona luego de leer esos mensajes ofensivos.

-¡¿Cómo esta Massimo? –preguntaba X preocupado.

-Esta estable –tranquilizaba el rubio al resto, luego de revisar el cuerpo de su compañero- Pero inconciente. No me quiero imaginar por lo que habrás pasado amigo… -se lamentaba Zero mientras miraba en esas condiciones al cuerpo de su compañero inconsciente.

-¡A un lado! –ordenaba Marino mientras saca un pequeño y extraño aparato detrás de su cintura, al cual lo apoya en el pecho de Massimo –Intentare reanimarlo –libera una carga eléctrica el aparato en el pecho de Massimo, sin resultado alguno- Maldición… -lo reintenta.

-¿Qué… demonios esta pasando aquí? –se preguntaba atónito Axl al ver toda esa escena.

Los minutos pasaban, y el ambiente se volvía mas tenso mientras Massimo seguía sin responder. – ¡Una vez mas! –decía Marino, volviendo a usar el aparato eléctrico, y esta vez parecía funcionar. Massimo parecía respirar, estaba recobrando la conciencia. –Menos mal… -se calmaba la ladrona mientras limpiaba el sudor de su frente.

-Massimo, ¿Estas bien? –preguntaba nuevamente X, preocupado.

El grandote estaba conciente y podía mirar a su alrededor, pero no respondió la pregunta. –Ugh… Gha… No… -Comenzaba a exaltarse Massimo. Miraba para todas partes, su respiración se agitaba y se arrinconaba mas contra la pared.

-Hey, tranquilo. Vinimos a por ti –trataba de calmar Axl.

-¡No, no quiero! ¡No! ¡Aléjense! –gritaba el grandote mientras se levantaba y trataba de enfrentar a sus aliados.

-¡Cálmate compañero, solo somos nosotros! –lo sujetaba con fuerza de los brazos para tranquilizarlo, el rubio.

-…

-Massimo, soy yo X. Volvimos, por ti y para saber que paso. Quiero que te tranquilices y nos cuentes por favor, que fue lo que paso.

-X… Estas aquí –Zero lo suelta- Y tu también Zero, y Axl… No los esperaba. Lamento mi anterior comportamiento –se forzaba por tranquilizarse y mantener su compostura.

-Así es, por no comunicarse con nosotros tuvimos que ir a buscarlos. ¿Dónde esta el resto del equipo? ¿Han encontrado al enemigo, y a los desaparecidos? ¿Cuál es la situación? –preguntaba exaltada Marino.

-No… Les contare todo. Pero primero hay que salir de aquí.

-Tenemos órdenes que buscar sobrevivientes y sacarlos de aquí, además de investigar el origen de todo esto –aclaraba Zero como primordial.

-¡No! ¡Todos están muertos, no hay nadie mas además de mi! ¡Y miren como termine! No quiero volver a ese lugar, será el fin… -decía asustado.

-Para que a alguien como a Massimo se le rompa su espíritu de justicia debe haber sido algo muy malo, ¿No creen? Yo le creo, deberíamos volver… -opinaba Axl.

-Massimo, no se por lo que pasaste, pero debemos ir a investigar. Y ninguno de nosotros se ira hasta inspeccionar la mina. Necesitamos que nos guíes y nos cuentes que paso –cambiaba la mirada y el tono X a una mas seria y objetiva.

-… De acuerdo. Lamento todo esto… síganme…

Massimo fue el primero en avanzar, temblando y algo shockeado, pero firme aun. El resto permanecieron en el lugar, extrañados sobre el por que esa actitud de su amigo, pero al final siguieron su camino.

_Gimialla Mine, 18:21 PM_

_Entrada al Campamento de excavación…_

En las cercanías del campamento. Todo el lugar era cueva, el techo, las paredes, todo. Mas adelante se podían visualizar todo el equipo utilizado para la excavación y la exploración. Pero a su alrededor, la oscuridad total. Si no fueran por sus linternas, realmente estarían desorientados.

-Mi equipo y yo llegamos hace varias horas al lugar. Al principio todo estaba tranquilo, no encontramos nada. Luego, decidimos decender a la mina, un grave error…

-Cuando descendieron, allí fue cuando se corto la señal. Hubo interferencia y no podían comunicarse. Ahora, ¿Qué fue lo que encontraron que tanto te asusto? –interrogaba Zero.

-A la expedición…

Todos se callaron, se limitaron a eso en ves de preguntar a que se refería con la Expedición. ¿Eso les asusto? Pero decidieron que continuara.

-Si, era toda la expedición. O muerta, o viva, no sabría diferenciarlo. De la nada esos tipos nos empezaron a atacar. Creí que era culpa del virus Maverick, no reaccionaban ante nada. Pero no podíamos matarlos… ¡Le dábamos con todo lo que teníamos, perdían brazos y piernas, y aun así se movían! Se arrastraban, se retorcían…

-¿Y luego que paso? –preguntaba Marino.

-¡Nos comían vivos! –exclamaba perplejo Mssimo.

Una vez mas, todos se quedaron Shockeados con la respuesta. -¿A que te refieres con eso? –exclamaba Zero como si le estuvieran haciendo una broma.

-¡A lo que digo exactamente! ¡Esas cosas nos agarraban, y nos comían uno por uno! No paraban de morder, todo fue un baño de sangre…

No necesitaban escuchar mas. Para Axl, quien no dejaba de temblar del miedo, le era más que suficiente esa historia. Pero tanto para X como para Zero y Marino, parecía un cuento nomás toda esa situación.

-Hemos visto una grabación sobre una situación así en la base, y no fue una película de terror rentada, pero seria mejor si lo comprobamos nosotros mismos –aclaraba Marino –Pero ahora, Quisiera saber por que entonces a ti no te comieron esos… caníbales. ¿Cómo terminaste en esa situación?

-Decidí distraer a esas cosas hasta que el resto del equipo pudiera escapar. Ojala hayan llegado sanos y salvos a la base.

En ese momento, en la cabeza de X se le cruzo la imagen de aquella habitación destrozada y desparramada con sangre por todas partes. Sentía tristeza por eso.

-La verdad, arriba en las habitaciones encontramos… -es tapado por la boca de parte de X. -¡Llegaremos al fondo de esto, no importa lo que pase! –animaba al grupo mientras alzaba la voz.

Pero ese no fue el único ruido que se alzo. De pronto, varias pisadas acercándose, junto a rechinidos y sonidos molestos, llenaban todo el lugar. Todos se ponían de guardia, desenfundando sus armas y formando un círculo cerrado.

-Oh no… ¡Están aquí! –aseguraba Massimo.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Yo no quiero morir aquí!

-¡Calmado Axl! –le gritaba Zero –Manténganse quietos… se detuvieron.

-¿Ven algo? –preguntaba X, mirando para todos lados. -Ni siquiera puedo escuchar nada… Esperen, alguien se acerca –señalaba con sus armas la ladrona.

En efecto, una sombra podía divisarse de toda esa oscuridad, acercándose a paso lento. Todo el grupo se mantuvo firme, y alumbraron juntos hacia el sujeto extraño. Una vez más se sorprendieron por el resultado, aunque ahora la sorpresa era mucho mayor que las de antes. La figura de un humanoide extraño, delgado, y cubierto por metal en todo su cuerpo, como si fuera una de esas armaduras medievales, con yelmo y todo.

-… ¿Quién eres tu? –finalmente preguntaba Axl.

El sujeto metálico se pudo firme ante la pregunta. Luego agacho la cabeza e hizo un saludo cordial, confundiendo más a los cazadores. –Perdonen mis malos modales, pero supongo que aun sigo algo… dormido –hablaba el sujeto extraño.

-… Um… Dime, ¿Qué hace alguien como usted aquí? –preguntaba X.

-Ah, no se asusten. Debe ser mi apariencia, ¿No es así? –en un solo chasquido de dedos, el extraño hace desaparecer su armadura como si nada, y derepente otra armadura, mas moderna y parecida a la de cualquier reploid, aparece puesto en el. No podía describirse perfectamente, pero lo que sobresalía de ella era su color morado, la ausencia de cristales y malla negra. Llevaba una especie de tiara o corona en su cabeza, encima de su cabellera rubia, y una gran capa negra detrás de el. -¿Así esta mejor? –preguntaba mientras retorcía la punta de su corto bigote.

-Que feo sentido de la moda… -no aguantaba el decir eso Marino.

-… No te conozco de ninguna parte, y tampoco creo que hayas formado parte de alguna de las expediciones. Sin embargo, supongo que eres un superviviente. Ven con nosotros, hay que… -Massimo es interrumpido por su compañero.

-Silencio. El es al que estábamos buscando… -respondía muy seriamente, mientras el resto seguía sin comprender la situación- Dime, ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones? O mejor dicho, ¿Qué eres, un reploid, o un simple ilusionista?

-¿Quién soy? –se preguntaba de nuevo el extraño –Pues me llaman por varios nombres. El Diablo, Satanás, el inmortal, etc… Elige el que quieras y ya. Pero lo que me interesa son ustedes. X, Zero, Axl, Marino y Massimo.

Todos ellos se asombraron por eso. ¿Cómo es que los conocía? Todos, excepto Zero. –No me impresiona que nos conozcas, somos muy famosos por todos lados. Así que no trates de engañarnos y sorprendernos. Pero si no respondes a mis preguntas, me vere forzado a sospechar de ti como el responsable de todo esto –terminaba hablando Zero.

-Vaya, vaya. Eres muy valiente Zero, a comparación de tus compañeros que están muertos de miedo –comentaba con una sonrisa.

-¡Ja! ¡No te tengo miedo! Ahora que te veo se que puedo acabar contigo en un segundo, fanfarrón –se animaba Axl apuntando con sus armas al enemigo.

-Aquí el que debería temer eres tu, pequeño humano –amenazaba Marino intentando provocar al enemigo.

-Pues yo no lo veo así. Mira, el grandote esta temblando de terror. Además, ¿Humano? ¿Un humano lograría hacer todo esto?

El extraño palmea las manos un par de veces, y en un instante un gran destello blanco aparece, alumbrando todo el campamento y la mina. Los cazadores notaron su alrededor perfectamente, quedándose con la boca abierta, y algo intimidados. Estaban completamente rodeados de enemigos, de reploids sin vida supuestamente, pero se quedaban inmóviles, quietos como si estuvieran esperando algo, la orden de atacar. Y debajo suyo, al igual que por todas partes, sangre… ese liquido rojo teñía por completo el lugar. Era peor que el cuarto bañado en sangre, más horrible que la filmación que vieron anteriormente, y estaban a punto de pasar por lo mismo. Bajaron la mirada al suelo, solo para ver que, sin darse cuenta, estaban encima de un charco de la misma sustancia. Poco después, el destello desapareció, y la oscuridad volvió nuevamente, ocultando todo ese horror de la vista. Aunque ya era en vano, sabían en que situación estaban, y que debían actuar rápido.

-¡Tu! –Gritaba X apuntando con su Buster hacia el desconocido -¡Tu eres el responsable de esto! ¡Detén esta masacre antes de que te detengamos a ti!

-… -el desconocido solo se limitaba a sonreír y seguía acercándose a paso lento hacia X. -¿Crees que puedes detenerme? –desafiaba el extraño al cazador.

-¡X! ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡Dispara! –ordenaba Zero.

-… (No lo entiendo… Mi brazo no deja de temblar) –le sorprendía al cazador. -¿Estas cagado de miedo? –aseguraba el extraño, acercándose mas y mas.

-¡Acaba con el X! –gritaba Marino -¡No dejes que se acerque, o nos enviara encima a todos esos tipos también! –exclamaba alterado Massimo.

Pero no, X no disparo sino que bajo su brazo. Aun así, salio un proyectil, e impacto de lleno en el hombro del extraño atacante. Todos voltearon, encontrándose con un Axl medio intimidado, pero firme con el tiro. –No dejare que te salgas con la tuya –amenazaba el joven con algo de miedo, disparando una vez mas al pecho del enemigo.

-… ¿Qué es esto? … Por un poco creí que iba a… ¿Morir? ¡Ajajá! –reía sin control mientras las heridas en su hombro y su estomago se sanaban como si nada. –He estado dormido por mucho tiempo, por lo que mis poderes también deben despertar. ¿Quieren ayudarme? –preguntaba sarcásticamente con una gran sonrisa.

-¡No me jodas! –gritaba Zero mientras se lanzaba con su sable. Poco después se le unió el resto del grupo. ¡Acabare contigo, basura Maverick!

El extraño comenzaba a flotar en el aire, mientras se movía de forma extraña de un lugar a otro. En cada movimiento, mas siluetas de el aparecían, realizando otros movimientos distintos, y confundiendo a los cazadores. Así es como esquivaba cada uno de los ataques que se le venían. A Marino, que se lanzaba en picada hacia el con sus cuchillas, la detuvo con solo levantar la mano, y de un extraño impulso invisible la estrello contra el techo. Rápidamente llego enfrente de Massimo, sin que este pudiera reaccionar, y lo congelo totalmente dentro de un iceberg con solo tocarlo. X no se sorprendió por tal cosa, es mas lo calmaba por que acababa de descubrir que ya no se trataba de un humano el enemigo, definitivamente era un reploid. Utilizo un poder de fuego de su Buster y pudo liberarlo, pero haciendo eso se descuido, y el enemigo lo ataco por la espalda. El extraño traspaso literalmente todo el hombro de X con su mano, de las cuales las uñas se habían transformado en unas afiladas garras.

-¡X! –gritaba su amigo rubio preocupado, al igual que el resto que se acercaban a detenerlo.

-¡Solo sigue el plan! –gritaba con dolor X, mientras cargaba el proyectil de su Buster contra su agresor, y con el otro brazo lo agarraba sin soltarlo. Del otro lado lo esperaba Zero cargando un tajo de energía y a Axl listo para abrir fuego. -¡Ahora!

Todos dispararon al mismo tiempo, pero antes de que impactara alguno, el extraño desapareció del lugar, separándose en varios murciélagos e insectos voladores que lograron zafarse del agarre de X, pero eso era parte del plan también. En el instante en que el desconocido se estaba reincorporando, Marino lo esperaba por atrás con sus cuchillas, enterrándolas en la espalda muy profundamente. -¡Te tengo! –gritaba victoriosa Marino, pero el tipo ni se movió ante el ataque, volteando la cabeza para ver a su atacante. -¡Muere! –gritaba desesperada mientras le enterraba varias veces la cuchilla, y una de esas en la nuca.

-Eso duele, maldita perra –se quejaba el extraño mientras reaparecía detrás de ella y la agarraba del cuello, para estrellarla contra el suelo. -… ¿Quieres saber lo que es morir? –preguntaba junto a otra de sus risas maniacas, mientras se quitaba la daga de su nuca y hacia tronar su cuello. Sin dudar lo clava en el pecho de la ladrona.

-Ghaaaa! –gritaba de agonía Marino mientras el desgraciado seguía enterrando la daga en su cuerpo una y otra vez. -¡Marino! –Massimo aparece junto a una estampida que se lleva por delante al atacante, alejándolo de ella. Pero este reacciona y da un fuerte golpe en el estomago al grandote, dejándolo sin aire, seguido de un golpecito con los dedos en la frente de Massimo que sorprendentemente lo impulsa con fuerza hacia donde se hallaba el resto del equipo. –Valla, me estoy recuperando muy rápidamente –comentaba el extraño.

-¡Massimo! ¿Estas bien? –preguntaba Axl mientras X llegaba para asistir a sus compañeros.

-… -Zero miraba atento la situación. A Massimo fuera de combate, a Marino toda malherida recostada cerca de el, a X herido del hombro ayudando a los demás, y a Axl tratando de ganar tiempo, sin dejar de disparar contra el enemigo. -¿Qué hacemos ahora? –Preguntaba desesperado el joven pelirrojo. –Esto no tiene buena pinta… Hay que escapar por ahora y pensar en un plan. –sugería Zero – El plan esta bien, ¿Pero crees que ese tipo nos deje escapar? –se esforzaba en aclarar la situación Marino en su estado.

-No se preocupen, no morirán, aun. Si quieren pueden unirse a mi y ser como sus compañeros que los rodean. Bah, ni siquiera se trata de lo que quieren, sino de lo que yo quiero, ¡Ajajá!

-X, necesitamos saber que es lo que trama este tipo, y cual es su truco para poder controlar a todos estos reploids. Tiene que haber algo, pero no estamos en condiciones de averiguarlo. –comentaba Zero a su amigo. -¿Qué sugieres? –le preguntaba al rubio. –Regresa a la base, descubre la manera de contrarrestar este virus, o lo que sea. El laboratorio debe encontrar alguna solución. Cuando descubramos su truco, volveremos con una estrategia para derrotar a este tipo. –Aconsejaba Zero a su compañero. –Espera, ¿No estarás diciendo que…?. –se asustaba de lo que insinuaba su amigo. –Así es, pero recuerda que nos volveremos a reencontrar, siempre lo hacemos, ¿No?

X dudaba de las palabras de su compañero, pero no había más opción. Solo podía confiar en el. Rápidamente ayuda a Marino a levantarse y tratan de llegar lo más rápido posible al elevador. -¡X! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo? –Gritaba furioso Axl al notar lo que hacia. –Zero se encargara de distraerlo, luego nos reencontraremos, ¡Vamos, de prisa! –Axl seguía enojado, pero debía ayudar a Massimo a seguir.

-¡No dejare que escapen! –iba tras ellos el desconocido, seguido por toda la legión de reploids bajo su extraño control, pero en medio se interponía Zero. –No se que clase de control o virus hayas usado sobre estos inocentes, pero lo descubriremos. ¡Ahora solo concéntrate en mí! –decía mientras comenzaba a reunir energías en su puño. -¡No te creas! –con esa burla, el desconocido se transmuta a un ser fantasmal y traspasa por completo a Zero, yendo directamente por los que se escapaban. Antes de que Zero se diera cuenta, varios de los antiguos mineros se acercaban rápidamente a el, por lo que no tuvo opción y lanzar su poder en ese peligroso lugar. -¡HEKOUHA!

Enormes canales de Láser cayeron del techo, calcinando a todos los presentes que se le acercaban por completo. Pero esto de paso provoco un derrumbe en todo el lugar. Mientras tanto en el elevador ya estaban subiendo, sin darse cuenta de que el extraño enemigo los perseguía desde abajo, volando a toda velocidad. Axl trataba de detenerlo, pero las balas solo lo traspasaban sin hacerle daño, seguía transmutado. Debido al derrumbe todo el elevador se tambaleaba. Parecía que ya lo iban a lograr, pero cuando estaban a punto de llegar al piso superior, una mano traspaso la pared del elevador y el pecho de Axl.

-… -el joven se quedaba atónito mirando la mano que traspasaba el cristal de su pecho, no podía ni gritar del terror. -… Sabia que esto era mala idea… -comentaba el joven definitivamente en Shock. -¡Axl! –gritaba con todas sus fuerzas X mientras trataba de agarrarlo, pero otra mano traspaso la pared del elevador y lo agarro del cuello, llevándoselo a quien sabe donde. Finalmente llegaron al piso superior, pero el poder del ataque de Zero fue tan fuerte que toda la mina se vio envuelta. Si no escapaban, terminarían enterrados junto a todo el lugar. Suprimiendo toda su furia y dolor, X, Massimo y Marino siguieron caminando, ayudándose entre si, hasta el transportador. Donde finalmente pudieron escapar de la mina… A un muy alto precio…

"_**19:57 PM, hora de salida de Gimialla Mine…"**_

* * *

><p>Este fue el segundo capitulo, ahora solo quedan 3. Se que el final fue algo abrupto, y el enemigo algo no tan pensado, pero lo que pasa aca es el misterio. ¿Que es lo pasa realmente? ¿Que sera enrealidad ese enemigo extraño, un reploid, un verdadero demonio, o solo un inpostor? No quiero que piensen que Zero y Axl realmente murieron, pero ¿Que paso con ellos? Solo esperen un par de dias mas, y descubriran mas cosas, y mas sorpresas...<p>

_**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, duda o lo que sea es bien recibido.**_


	4. Buscando una Cura

Ya es 6 de Enero? Que rapido pasan los dias en vacaciones!  
>Hoy les dejo el Capitulo 3. Ahora si se esta poniendo la historia interesante, pero mejor dejo esto a su criterio. Espero que lo sigan disfrutando<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO TRES:<strong>

"_**Buscando una Cura"**_

_Giga City, Central Tower_

_20:01 PM_

El transportador comienza a funcionar, alguien estaba por aparecer. Varios Hunters del lugar, incluyendo a Nana, esperaban a ver de quien se trataba, puesto que el lugar de donde vienen esos sujetos era de Gimialla Mine. Los recién llegados eran X, Marino y Massimo, que inmediatamente al aparecer, caen al suelo, presa de sus heridas severas y el cansancio. La apariencia de los cazadores llegados sorprendió a los presentes.

-¡Que alguien llame a un medico! –Gritaba X mientras ayudaba a Marino a reincorporarse. De inmediato varios médicos llegaban junto a una camilla para Marino, y la llevaron a la enfermería. Nana, muy sorprendida por todo eso, se acerco a X para preguntarle lo que paso –X, ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué le paso a Marino, que había pasado con Massimo? ¿Han encontrado algo? ¿Y donde están Zero y Axl? -X no respondió, permaneció callado, tratando de desviar la mirada para evitar responderle a su compañera. Ella noto mucha sangre en el hombro de su amigo –X, tu hombro esta…

-No es nada –se tapa la herida con su mano libre –Te contare todo, en cuanto esos dos estén fuera de peligro –comentaba mientras se dirigía a la enfermería, a acompañar a Massimo y a Marino.

Nana respeto esa decisión y compartió ese sentimiento hacia sus compañeros. Pero antes de que pudiera acompañarlos en su recuperación, un Hunter se presento ante ella, y con malas noticias al parecer. Nana de inmediato se retiro del lugar, con una expresión en su rostro de total preocupación.

_Tianna Camp, Corredor Principal_

21:25 PM

Como era de noche, los corredores de la prisión del campamento Tianna estaban a oscuras. Los guardias presentes andaban alertas por las recientes apariciones de los reploids caníbales en el área. Un reploid andaba recostado e inconciente en la parte mas oscura y arrinconada del corredor.

-Ugh… Que paso –se preguntaba el desconocido mientras miraba a su alrededor, tratando de recordar lo sucedido. –Argh… mi cuello, me duele. Ese sujeto me estrangulo fuerte -se trataba de Axl, quien misteriosamente apareció allí luego de su fallido escape de las minas. –Un momento –se lleva su mano a su pecho, y no nota nada, estaba todo en orden. –Pero, recuerdo que ese tipo me traspasado el… ¿Qué esta pasando?

El Hunter se sentía mareado, veía borroso y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Camino tambaleándose, mientras se agarraba de la pared como podía, y avanzo por el pasillo. -¿Qué me pasa? Siento mucha…sed. Mi estomago me esta matando… -se quejaba el joven, que por torpeza de sus pasos termino sentado en el suelo.

El siguió así hasta que finalmente se topo con alguien. Un grupo de guardias que inspeccionaban el lugar, con armas y todo. Apuntaron directamente hacia el joven con sus linternas. Axl nada mas se tapo el rostro, puesto que la luz directo a sus ojos le molestaba.

-¡Identifíquese o abriremos fuego! –ordenaba el supuesto capitán del grupo. Pero el joven no contesto, solo se quejo con un sonido extraño y alejo su mano del rostro, mostrando unos extraños ojos amarillentos. Los guardias lo reconocieron al instante, y se tranquilizaron. –Es Axl, falsa alarma. Comuniquen a la central que lo encontramos.

Mientras el capitán daba ordenes a sus subordinados, el joven solo se quedaba observando, pero muy inquieto por alguna razón. –(¿Qué es esta sensación?) –se decía a si mismo –(Me esta provocando… ¿Pero a que? Quiero parar la sed, me esta molestando bastante) –seguía pensando mientras observaba fijamente el cuello del capitán, que estaba de espaldas- (Pero… ¿En que estoy pensando? ¿Qué voy a hacer, lo voy a matar? No… quiero comer, ¡Si, Quiero comer!)

Sin que el capitán se de cuenta, Axl se levantaba del suelo detrás de el. El resto del equipo presenciaba la escena, sin sospechar lo que estaba por pasar. - ¡Aaaaaah! –sin motivo alguno Axl se lanza contra su victima y muerde con unos misteriosos colmillos el cuello del capitán. Grandes cantidades del líquido vital rojo eran drenadas de su cuerpo, y desparramadas por todas partes. Axl parecía perdido en sus ojos, hasta que finalmente reacciona y retrocede, dejando al cuerpo caer al suelo, sin señales de vida.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué… acabo de hacer? –se decía shockeado mientras observaba sus manos llenas de sangre y toda su boca saboreando el liquido vital. El resto de la guardia estaba confundida, pero no lo suficiente como para apuntar contra Axl y amenazarlo -¡Levante las manos y quédese quieto! –amenazaba uno de ellos. Axl no respondía, no podía moverse después de ver lo que acababa de hacer. No aguanto y callo nuevamente sentado al suelo, rendido y pálido. Pero algo más terrorífico estaba pasando. De la nada el cuerpo del capitán, con sus ojos blancos y sin vida, se levanta lentamente en presencia de todos. -¿Capitán, esta usted bien? –preguntaba uno de sus subordinados algo asustado. El capitán, que había permanecido inmóvil hasta entonces, se lanzo rápidamente contra su equipo, y mordió con fuerza el brazo del desafortunado que pregunto por el. Los otros guardias no esperaron y dispararon contra su capitán, pero los proyectiles en su espalda no lo derribaron. Sin detenerse corrió hacia otro de sus compañeros y lo mordió en el hombro. Finalmente uno de ellos acabo con el de un disparo en la cabeza.

-¡Lleven a los heridos a la enfermería! –ordenaba otro de ellos. Mientras tanto, Axl estaba aun más asustado y confundido que antes, al ver tal acto. Tenía miedo de si mismo y no dejaba de temblar. Y para empeorar, la sed dentro de el aun no se calmaba, quería mas. -¡Capturen a ese reploid y envíenlo a la central! Ellos sabrán que hacer –Y obedeciendo varios guardias capturaban al pobre Axl, que únicamente podía pedir que lo mataran, muerto de miedo y con lo peligroso que comprendía que podía ser, junto a la terrible sed que sufría, no quería seguir viviendo más.

_Central Tower, Sala de espera del centro medico_

11: 47 PM

La situación era grave, todos en la base estaban exaltados. El secreto del incidente en la mina y de los reploids caníbales ya no era todo un secreto. Sin embargo, X se encontraba sereno, o lo máximo que podía estarlo, esperando en un asiento a que su compañera salga de su recuperación. El se encontraba como perdido, sin saber que hacer. Ya había perdido a dos compañeros, no querían perder a otra más. De entre los tumultos, aparecía Nana dispuesta a contar los hechos actuales a su colega.

-X, ¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntaba al ver a X con una doble placa en su hombro, aun en proceso de recuperación.

-Tuve suerte. Mis heridas no fueron letales, a comparación de Marino –aseguraba algo triste.

-Los cortes en todo su cuerpo fueron profundas, atravesaron varias articulaciones y funciones motoras, pero ningún centro vital. Esta fuera de peligro y se esta recuperando –informaba del estado de Marino a X, tratando de animarlo. Sin embargo, el cazador no se sentía triste y destrozado por eso. –Se que has sufrido una gran perdida, y yo también lo siento, ellos también eran mis amigos. Pero por el momento quiero que me cuentes lo que sucedió en su encuentro con el responsable de todo esto. Necesito datos, apariencia, sus tácticas, su plan, todo lo que nos pueda servir. –pedía algo apresurada Nana.

-Si… lo que me estas diciendo es algo rudo teniendo en cuenta esa "perdida" que mencionas –comentaba algo molesto X –Pero supongo que no hay opción, mas que seguir y capturar al culpable. Después de todo, la base entera ya sabe de esto.

-X… lo siento –se retractaba de lo que había dicho, mientras reconocía su error.

-No es tu culpa, tienes un alto mando encima tuyo después de todo. –decía mientras trataba de tranquilizarse y recordar bien lo que sucedió. –Cuando bajamos al campamento de la expedición a investigar nos topamos con el. No hace falta que lo describa, yo también quería averiguar sobre el, por lo que investigue por mi cuenta. Pero con su extraña descripción y sin un nombre fijo no pude encontrar nada. Se refería así mismo como un demonio, y tenia grandes poderes. Era tan fuerte que podía encerrar a alguien en un bloque de hielo, era capaz de cambiar de forma, tenía una fuerza sorprendente y reflejos desarrollados. Incluso contaba con una rápida auto recuperación. Al parecer no era todo lo que podía hacer, por lo que escuchaba de su parte, solo estaba calentando y jugaba con nosotros –explicaba el cazador a su compañera, mientras recordaba el momento en el que no podía disparar contra el, y su brazo temblaba.

-Háblame sobre esa influencia extraña, el control mental o virus que poseía.

-Toda la expedición estaba bajo su influencia. Parecía un virus puesto que habían cambiado radicalmente. Eran salvajes, y el los controlaba. –aclaraba sin comprender bien –Después decidimos escapar y formar un plan. Zero decidió detenerlos, pero su ataque fue tan potente que derrumbo toda la mina, junto a el dentro. Y mientras escapábamos, Axl… Ese sujeto se llevo a Axl. Lo perdimos. –finalizaba muy triste.

-X, hace un par de horas encontraron a Axl en el campamento Tianna. Ahora esta en una de nuestras celdas –comunicaba la noticia a su compañero.

-¡Que! ¡¿Axl esta bien? Pero… Yo lo vi… No importa, que gran noticia –se alegraba al escuchar todo eso- Pero, ¿Por qué esta en una celda?

-Bueno… la verdad, es que el esta…

Nana le contó lo sucedido a X, y este en el acto retiro su sonrisa del rostro. Frustrado salio del lugar y se dirigió a las celdas. Nana lo comprendía, y dejo que su compañero fuera a hacer lo que tenia que hacer.

Minutos después, X llego hasta las celdas. Había un par de guardias allí, custodiando al único prisionero, Axl. El joven estaba en el rincón mas oscuro de la celda, arrinconado y tratando de ocultarse. X pregunto a los guardias lo sucedido, estos le contaron del incidente en Tianna Camp. No había error, Axl estaba infectado. Pero el cazador azul no quería creerlo, por lo que furioso se acerco a la celda y llamo por su amigo.

-¡Hey, Axl! ¿Estas allí? –preguntaba desesperado a no poder ver a su amigo.

Del rincón más oscuro, se acerca una figura familiar, pero perdida en los ojos amarillos que el cazador no tardo en notar. -¿Vienes a encargarte de mi? –preguntaba el joven muy trastornado por lo pasado.

-¿De que estas hablando Axl? Ven, vamos te sacare de esta celda –decía mientras buscaba la cerradura de la prisión.

-No X, todo acabo para mi. Soy uno de ellos, mato para alimentarme, y ya consumí mi primera victima… -comentaba el joven mientras X permanecía callado, escuchando lo que decía su amigo –O eso creía yo… en cuanto acabe con ese capitán, no murió, sino que se convirtió en otra de esas cosas. ¿Y sabes lo que eso significa? Que soy un peligro para todos, alguien que puede convertirlos a ustedes también en bestias chupa sangre. –afirmaba Axl mientras un par de lagrimas se le escapaban de los ojos.

-No digas tonterías amigo, te conozco muy bien y se que no nos harías algo así jamás. No eres capaz, se que lo superaras. –trataba de animar a su compañero.

-¿Tu crees? Ahora mismo tengo deseos de agarrarte por la espalda y drenar toda tu sangre… Eso es lo peor de todo. Que todas esas bestias controladas no son Zombies caníbales, son vampiros sedientos, y yo soy uno de ellos. Siento una terrible sed en mi garganta, que es casi imposible controlarla. Y mi estomago… me arde a cada momento. Necesito alimentarme, o terminare muriendo. Pero con solo morder a alguien, lo condeno a mi mismo destino… ¡Que clase de maldición es esta! –gritaba el joven mientras caía rendido al suelo agarrándose del estomago. X fue a su encuentro, pero Axl de un salto trata de agarrarlo. Sin embargo, había una barrera de cristal que los separaba, y protegía el uno del otro. –Es degradante que me vean así… quiero que me mates…

-Axl, no te voy a matar. Te conozco muy bien y se que no te rendirás ante nada. Ya pasaste por algo similar, ¿Recuerdas?

-Si… El maldito de Lumine me golpeo fuerte –decía recordando lo que paso hace años.

-Hubo rastros de virus en ti, y con nuestra ayuda, y tu voluntad de hierro, logramos acabar con ella antes de que pasara alguna tragedia. Lo mismo haremos ahora, hallaremos una cura y derrotaremos a ese sujeto –le decía a su compañero, mientras terminaba de abrir la celda y le extendía la mano –Pero, necesitaremos de tu ayuda.

Axl se sentía conmovido, pero todavía algo asustado. Aun en el suelo y de rodillas, dudaba de todo esto, y trataba de no darle la mano. –Pero, ya te dije que no podré controlarme. ¿Qué pasara si me salgo de control? No quiero lastimar a nadie…

-Yo seré tu jaula, y mientras este cerca de ti no tendrás que preocuparte de eso. Eso si, debes colaborar y controlarte lo mas que puedas. Así que, ¿Nos ayudaras?

Axl seguía teniendo dudas, pero más que nada quería salir de esa maldición. Acepto, y le estrecho la mano. X arreglo todo para su salida, y juntos fueron llamados a la sala de investigaciones. Allí se encontraban todos, Nana, Massimo, incluso Marino que ya se había recuperado. Sin embargo, todos mantenían un poco la distancia del joven Axl. Massimo al menos se alegraba de que Axl estaba bien, lo mismo con el resto. Luego de saludarlo volvieron a prestar atención a Nana, que ya tenía los resultados de la investigación sobre la influencia extraña de uno de los cadáveres de los infectados.

-Comenzare a explicarles que este virus es totalmente nuevo y complicado. Como hemos supuesto varias veces, se transmite de modo oral, o con una mordida de parte de estos. Sin embargo, no todos los infectados son contagiosos, solo los que son mordidos por el progenitor inicial, solo ellos pueden propagar el virus, pero las victimas de estos no, son estériles.. –todos los presentes se sorprendían un poco al escuchar esto. Eso significa que solo un puñado de los infectados eran portadores contagiosos.

-Pero yo había convertido a un reploid también, y con solo morderlo –comentaba Axl, mientras recordaba con ira.

-Así es, es otra victima. Pero también sabrás que ese reploid mordió a otros, y estos otros no se convirtieron. Es por que al que atacaste ya no era contagioso, solo tu, Axl, lo eres. –terminaba la explicación Nana.

-Pero, ese sujeto nunca me mordió, seria imposible que…

-Hey Axl, ¿No dijiste que te dolía el cuello? –preguntaba X a su compañero.

-Eh? Si, fue cuando el enemigo me estrangulo. Fue demasiado para… ¡Hey!

Marino sin que nadie se de cuenta levanto la cabellera de Axl de su nuca, descubriendo la marca de colmillos allí. Todos se alarmaron, al igual que Axl. –Maldito pervertido… ¿Cómo se atreve a morderme el cuello?

-Lo que me sorprende es que Axl no actúe con una bestia y siga conciente de quien es –se cuestionaba la ladrona.

-Eso es algo que también descubrimos. Al parecer los que son victimas del progenitor conservan tanto su conciencia, o parte de ella, como al virus al mismo tiempo. Pero después, los que son mordidos por estos, el virus destruye todo su cerebro, su conciencia. No sabemos bien por que, pero seguramente es para esa especie de control mental.

-Ahora que me acuerdo, cuando luche contra esas cosas, resultaban ser mas fuertes de lo que pensaba. Recuerdo que les dábamos con todo y aun seguían en movimiento para atacarnos –aclaraba Massimo.

-Cuando examinamos el cuerpo del infectado, descubrimos que su metabolismo dio un gran desarrollo. Es tan compleja que son capaces de sanar heridas profundas de su cuerpo en minutos, tal vez en segundos. El metabolismo les da esa habilidad, y 6 veces mas energías de las que produce un reploid normal.

-¿Eso quiere decir que soy inmortal? –preguntaba Axl. De la nada Marino saca su cuchilla y lo clava en la espalda de Axl. La herida tarda un par de minutos en sanarse –Al parecer, si –sonreía Marino mientras comentaba –Gracias por comprobarlo –decía molesto Axl mientras acariciaba su antigua herida.

-Nada de eso. El virus se instala en el cerebro de la victima, actúa y se reproduce allí. Si cortamos el flujo del cerebro al cuerpo, o lo destruimos, entonces dejaran de moverse.

-¡Por favor, no compruebes eso! –suplicaba Axl a Marino al ver otra vez su cara picara.

-Pero, Nana, ¿Y lo más importante? ¿Has encontrado una cura? –preguntaba ansioso X.

-No, lo siento. El virus todavía sigue siendo muy complejo para nosotros. No podemos avanzar así, no somos expertos en esa materia –excusaba Nana al resto con tristeza.

-Pero, ¿Dónde esta Gaudile? El era un experto en este tipo de cosas. ¿Por qué no esta en el equipo de investigación aquí? –cuestionaba X algo exaltado.

-¿Gaudile? El… el esta en su laboratorio. Al enterarse de toda esta situación hace un par de días, se ha situado allí y no deja que nadie entre. Seguramente esta a salvo, pero por alguna razón nos bloquea la comunicación -informaba la operadora.

-¡Eso es absurdo! –gritaba X –Justo ahora que lo necesitábamos mas que nunca… se encierra en su laboratorio.

El ambiente estaba tenso, nadie decía nada. Un reploid mensajero entro en la sala, y rápidamente se dirigió hacia Nana. – ¡Tenemos un problema! ¡Los infectados, han comenzado a atacar todos los sectores! –comunicaba el mensajero. Todos allí se exaltaron –Prepara las defensas, no podemos dejar que se propague el virus. Ya saben sus puntos vitales, informales a todas las unidades –el reploid obedeció y salio corriendo de la sala. Nana apresurada se acerca a X y le entrega un comunicador –De acuerdo X, si tanto piensas que Gaudile tiene la respuesta, ve por el. Usa esto para tratar de comunicártele. Pero por favor, apresúrense y encuentren esa cura. El enemigo ha comenzado su ataque, el tiempo es clave. Iré a prepararte el transportador para dejarlos en la entrada de su laboratorio, les deseo suerte. –luego de eso se va de la habitación.

X se sentía algo frustrado con todo esto, pero más furioso con este problema causado por el enemigo -¡Ya la oyeron chicos, andando! Hay que ir por Gaudile.

Todos asintieron y se preparaban para partir, pero Axl antes de seguir se detuvo. Sintió un fuerte dolor en el estomago – (Oh, no. Esta pasando de nuevo, la sed vuelve… ¡Contrólate!) –Pero era imposible, era insoportable el dolor. Podría haber ocurrido otra catástrofe, si no hubiera sido por Marino. Ella le ayudo a levantarse, y le entrego un envase, con un extraño liquido dentro.

–Ten, lo necesitas mas de lo que crees –comentaba Marino –Pero… esto es -aseguraba Axl mientras veía su interior –Así es, es mi liquido vital. Sabia de esta situación y prepare un poco para esta ocasión. No quiero que te salgas de control y transformes a todos en chupa sangres, necesitamos que calmes tu sed –Axl no quería saber nada de eso, le era imposible pensar en beber la sangre de su compañera. Pero ella tenia razón, y los demás los estaban esperando. Con odio y repugnancia el joven bebió todo el envase, pero repugnancia fue lo único que no sintió. Sentía como podía tranquilizarse su sed, y lo delicioso que era para el. Cuando termino solo miro al suelo, sintiéndose culpable.

-No te acostumbres a mi sangre, no te la volveré a dar nunca mas –aseguraba la ladrona -Si de algo sirve que diga esto, tu sangre esta deliciosa –comentaba Axl con una sonrisa, pero Marino lo miraba con extrañamiento –Para ser una broma, fue pésima. Andando –se marchaba Marino –Pero… eso no fue una broma… -decía Axl algo confundido.

Los 4 llegaron al transportador, y fueron llevados a su destino.

_Laboratorio de Gaudile_

01:36 A.M.

El laboratorio de Gaudile, un gran domo con un enorme ecosistema en su interior. Dentro de este bioma hay tanto tecnología como biología conviviendo en conjunto. Y dentro de toda esta vida biotecnológica se encuentra la única persona capaz de hallar una cura, si es que la hay…

Los 4 Hunters aparecen en la entrada principal al laboratorio. Como esperaban, estaba completamente sellada. Inmediatamente X saca el comunicador e intenta establecer contacto, sin resultado alguno.

-Es inútil… no contesta –comentaba X mientras Massimo trataba de abrir la puerta por medio de la fuerza.

Pero antes de que pudieran abandonar toda esperanza, un parlante aparece encima de la entrada. Había alguien hablando, se trataba de Gaudile.

-Muchachos, los estaba esperando. Por favor, pueden pasar –hablaba Gaudile desde el parlante. De inmediato la gran puerta se abre enfrente de todos, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Dentro los esperaba el nostálgico corredor por donde antiguamente iban en busca del generador del Force Metal, quien resulto ser Cinnamon.

-Es extraño que ese tipo nos deje entrar de la nada luego de haberle cerrado la puerta a todo el personal de la Torre Central –comentaba Marino con sospechas.

-¡Gaudile, soy yo, X! Necesitamos hablar, es urgente –le gritaba al parlante, pero Gaudile no respondía, solo cerro la trasmisión. –No nos queda mas remedio que entrar y pedírselo en persona.

Al momento al que entraron no pudieron ignorar que, mas allá del cristal que divide el interior del pasillo con el bioma de afuera, el día prevalecía aun a estas horas. Había luces artificiales, pero que imitaban perfectamente la luz solar y que servían para el mantenimiento y crecimiento de la vida. El equipo no perdió el tiempo y avanzo rápidamente por los corredores. Ya conocían el camino a la central del laboratorio perfectamente desde su ultima visita, tardaron menos de una hora en llegar.

-Bien, aquí estamos –decía X en frente de la puerta de la sala, acto seguido golpea para llamar a alguien –Profesor Gaudile, somos nosotros. Déjenos pasar, tenemos que hablar.

Al instante se abrió la puerta. Dentro estaban Gaudile y a su lado Cinnamon. No habían cambiado en nada, es como si no hubiera pasado ni un día. Pero no hubo tiempo para saludarse –Finalmente llegaron. Ahora, Axl, necesito una muestra de tu sangre –avisaba mientras sacaba una gran jeringa -¿Qué? ¡¿Nadie me hablo de eso? ¡Ey Massimo, suéltame! –Massimo sujetaba con fuerza al muchacho, y Gaudile aprovecho para sacar la muestra que necesitaba -¡AAAAAAH! –gritaba de dolor Axl –Perfecto, ahora espérenme aquí por favor, necesito examinar la muestra y confirmarla –se mete a otra habitación y se encierra. Todos los presentes no entendían lo que acabo de pasar, fue tan rápido y confuso, se quedaron boca abiertas. Excepto por Axl que chillaba del dolor.

-No se preocupen por esto, es solo para no perder el tiempo –les decía a los demás Cinnamon. –Tanto tiempo, chicos, como los extrañaba.

El resto de los cazadores reaccionaron ante el saludo y volvieron en si, luego de esa confusión. Todos se saludaron agradablemente, pero X quería quitarse las dudas.

-No te preocupes X, en lo que ustedes han tardado en llegar hasta acá, el profesor Gaudile se comunico con la base central para informarse mejor de la situación. Sabe a lo que han venido, y lo importante que es esto, por lo que no quiso perder el tiempo y comenzó a analizar la muestra que saco de Axl –explicaba con una sonrisa, tratando de calmar a los demás.

-¿A si? Pues me hubiera gustado que me avisen antes de hacer eso. –se quejaba, y luego nota como la pequeña enfermera lo miraba fijamente -¿Qué me miras tanto? –preguntaba el joven algo confundido –Nada, em… ¿Es verdad que… estas infectado? –preguntaba curiosa la pequeña. Axl no respondió por un momento, se sentía furioso por ser tratado así, y al ver la piel delicada de su compañera, y al recordar el sabor de la sangre de Marino, no podía dejar de tentarse. Rápidamente desvía la mirada a otro lado –S-si. ¿Algún problema? –contestaba frustrado –Por cierto, ¿Cuánto puede tardar ese Gaudile en analizar y encontrar una cura para esa muestra?

-El profesor generalmente tarda horas para este tipo de investigaciones. Pero esta es una urgencia, y nunca lo había visto tan determinado. No sabría decirles –respondía Cinnamon.

-Pues no hay nada que hacer. Solo esperar buenas noticias. Aunque, es raro que esos infectados no hayan atacado hasta ahora el laboratorio de Gaudile –cuestionaba X.

-El profesor instalo un nuevo sistema de defensas en el ecosistema de su laboratorio. Aunque lo intenten, será difícil que lleguen aquí. Sin embargo, no hemos detectado actividad hasta ahora –aclaraba la enfermera.

-Tengo una duda, ¿Por qué es de día en este lugar? ¿No ven la hora que es? –seguía cuestionando, esta vez Massimo.

-Ah, es el sistema de cambio temporal del profesor. Modifica el tiempo y el ambiente según las necesidades de las plantas. Se ve que necesitaban más luz solar por el momento, por lo que lo ha actualizado de día despejado –respondía la pequeña.

El tiempo pasaba, y Gaudile seguía encerrado en su laboratorio, supuestamente analizando la muestra. Pero tiempo es lo que no había, mas que nada X se ponía nervioso por todo lo que pasaba.

-Tres y media de la madrugada –avisaba la ladrona al ver sonar la alarma de su pequeño ordenador. –Hay algo que no me cuadra, si ese tipo era tan poderoso, y contaba con un ejército de chupa sangres a su poder, ¿Por qué no comenzó un ataque antes? Pero lo que en verdad me intriga, es su verdadero motivo. ¿Por qué hace todo esto? ¿Qué es lo que quiere conseguir convirtiendo a todos en monstruos? –lanzaba al aire sus dudas Marino, esperando a que alguien contestara.

-No lo se, ni tampoco comprendo a ese tipo. Debe haber algo que lo detenga a el y a su ejercito, algo que los imposibilitaba atacar hasta ahora. Pero, si logramos tener la cura, podremos acabar con esto de una vez –aseguraba X mas tranquilo.

-No lo entiendo, ¿Tan mala es la situación afuera? -preguntaba la pequeña curiosa.

-Imagínate a un montón de no-muertos persiguiéndote y alimentándose de ti. Y lo peor, que te conviertes en uno de ellos. Por eso hay que tener cuidado al tener contacto con esos… reploids. –aclaraba con palabras algo duras, teniendo en cuenta la situación de Axl y su presencia allí.

Axl se encontraba en un rincón, nuevamente sentado, y temblando sin que nadie lo notara. La sed se apoderaba de el una vez mas, y le era imposible controlarla. Pero ellos eran muchos como para poder alimentarse, pensaba. Estaba desesperado, iba a actuar en cualquier momento. Se levantaba del suelo, estaba listo, hasta que…

La puerta del laboratorio se abre -¡X, necesito que veas esto, y el resto también! –gritaba Gaudile mientras salía de su sala. -¡¿Encontraste una cura? –preguntaba X animado –Casi, pero necesito que comprueben esto, es muy interesante –terminaba asegurando el profesor. X y Marino se adelantaron, seguidos de Massimo y Axl. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo ya no pudo aguantar más. En un instante empuja a Massimo dentro de la sala y encierra a todos en el laboratorio, poniendo el seguro. En la sala de espera solo quedaban Axl y Cinnamon, quien no comprendía lo que pasaba.

-¡No! ¡Axl, abre la puerta! ¡Que crees que estas haciendo! ¡Contrólate! –gritaba X del otro lado mientras trataba de derribar la puerta junto al resto, sin éxito.

-Lo siento X, ya no aguanto mas… por eso te pedí que me mataras en el momento –se lamentaba Axl mientras volteaba y caminaba hacia la pobre enfermera. -¿Axl? ¿Q-que esta usted haciendo? –preguntaba algo asustada mientras Axl la agarraba con fuerza de las manos –Lo siento mucho, Cinnamon…

Ni X ni nadie lo podía detener, el joven estaba acercando sus colmillos al cuello de la indefensa Cinnamon, quien permanecía inmóvil del terror y la confusión. Finalmente, algo sucedió que la salvo. La puerta de la entrada a la sala se abrió, y por ella entra un sujeto, que rápidamente va hacia los jóvenes y sujeta con fuerza del cuello a Axl.

-¡Argh! ¡Suéltame! –gritaba con todas sus energías, tratando de zafarse. Mientras tanto Cinnamon abría la puerta para dejar entrar a Gaudile y al resto. -¡Eres mas fuerte de lo que pensé! ¡El virus debe estar afectando tu fuerza también! –decía el extraño. Finalmente Axl pudo verle directamente la cara, y en cuanto lo reconoció, se tranquilizo, sorprendido –No puede ser… ¡Ghaaaa! –por otra parte, una luz pequeña lo golpeo directamente en la cara. El extraño lo soltó, y Axl comenzaba a retorcerse del dolor y a taparse la cara de la luz. –Ciertamente, mis análisis indican que la luz solar afecta gravemente a las células de los infectados. –comentaba Gaudile mientras apagaba si extraña linterna que emanaba luz solar. –Las vitrinas que están por los corredores y que se conectan con el ecosistemas, impiden que la luz solar pase desde afuera, posibilitando a Axl que llegue hasta aquí.

-Y es por eso que los infectados todavía no atacaron tu laboratorio, Gaudile, por tu sistema de luz solar artificial activado –aclaraba el desconocido.

-¡¿Tu? ¡No puede ser! –se decía a si mismo X mientras le apuntaba con su buster -¡Pero que demo…! ¡Tu estas muerto! –gritaba Marino desenfundando sus armas, lo mismo con Massimo que se preparaba para luchar.

Se trataba de un viejo conocido, del que jamás hubieran querido conocer. Ese traje negro, el pelo azul, el sombrero y esas marcas en su cara alrededor de sus ojos.

-¡No se alteren, por favor! No he venido a pelear. Comprendo muy bien la situación, y lo que les provoca verme, ¡Pero no soy Redips!

Estas últimas palabras dejaron en total confusión a los presentes. -¿No eres… Redips? –volvía a decir X -¡¿Entonces quien diablos eres! –preguntaba Marino desconcertada.

-Yo soy Spider. No es el momento de explicar, tenemos que escapar. Esas cosas ya están aquí, y van tras el generador de luz solar.

Sin precio aviso, todo el día se volvió noche. La luz solar se apago y la oscuridad envolvió el lugar. Fuera de los pasillos podían escucharse las batallas y los rugidos de los infectados contra el sistema de seguridad de Gaudile en el ecosistema. -¿Pero, que quieren ellos de mi laboratorio? –preguntaba Gaudile exaltado. –Ellos no quieren nada de su laboratorio, pero el responsable de esto, el que controla a esas fieras, te quiere a ti profesor, quiere destruir tu sistema de luz solar artificial.

La situación se ponía mas critica a cada momento. Ahora se podía escuchar como los infectados estaban del otro lado de la puerta de la sala, golpeándola, tratando de derribarla.

-¡Rápido, a mi laboratorio! -gritaba el profesor. Todos hicieron caso, y decidieron olvidar la aparición de ese Spider. Ya dentro el profesor junto varios frascos, y los puso dentro de un bolso. Acto seguido activo un interruptor que abrió una puerta secreta, una salida hacia los corredores. No perdían el tiempo y escapaban del lugar, al notar que los infectados ya habían irrumpido en la sala.

Por los pasillos el equipo Hunter se encargaba de proteger tanto al profesor y su bolso como a Cinnamon. Más de esas bestias aparecían en el camino, sedientas de sangre. Incluso Axl, ante la desesperación, aguantaba su sed para escapar y proteger a sus objetivos. Disparos y cortes por todas partes, hasta que llegaron al final del camino, una sala de transportador. -¡Rápido, vayan a las capsulas! Yo codificare el destino.

Luego de apretar algunas teclas, las capsulas comenzaban a funcionar. Massimo, Marino y Axl fueron los primeros en irse. El supuesto Spider, Cinnamon y X se preparaban para ir, y luego iría Gaudile. Para la mala fortuna de ellos, los infectados lograron irrumpir en el lugar.

-¡X! –le lanza su bolso -¡Ese suero es un limpiador solar! ¡Limpiara todas las células del cuerpo de los infectados! No se si funcionara, pero es lo máximo que puedo hacer. –uno de los infectados de un salto atrapa a Gaudile por la espalda y lo muerde en su hombro.

-¡Profesor! –Gritaba Cinnamon, mientras X se preparaba para salir de su lugar e ir a rescatar a Gaudile. -¡No, no se muevan! Ustedes deben escapar. X, por favor cuida a Cinnamon por mí. –X no podía creerlo, una vez mas estaba abandonando a su suerte a un compañero. Ya había pasado con Zero, y ahora Gaudile, era un tormento. Lo único que podía hacer era obedecer lo que el profesor le dijo, y escapar.

Gaudile en un esfuerzo activa el transportador, y los últimos 3 ocupantes escapan del laboratorio. Consiguieron la cura, o eso esperaban. Su único consuelo, a pesar de toda esta perdida, era que finalmente terminara esta pesadilla.

"_**04:28 AM, hora de salida del Laboratorio de Gaudile…"**_

* * *

><p>Y si, todavia no aparece Zero. Axl esta infectado. Pero lo mas importanto, ¿En serio pensaron que eran zombies? XD supongo que los engañe... A ver que pasa el capitulo que viene, que es el anteultimo capitulo, y supongo lo pondre en 4 dias mas... Espero que les haya gustado. Y no se olviden de comentar.<p> 


	5. La Gélida Verdad

Lamento la larga espera a los que me leen esta historia... La verdad, me han pasado bastante cosas en las vacaciones, pero ahora que empece las clases de nuevo como que retome las cosas de nuevo XD

En fin... dejare de perder el tiempo. Les dejo el capitulo 4 para que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 4:<strong>

**"La Gélida Verdad"**

"_Han pasado unas horas desde que llegamos a la base, luego del incidente del laboratorio de Gaudile. Logramos llegar sanos y salvos, el profesor nos salvo… _

_Tuvimos que explicar lo que paso a todos, y tranquilizar a Cinnamon. Antes de su sacrificio, Gaudile me entrego lo que sería la solución a todos nuestros problemas, una cura._

_Le entregue la muestra a Nana para que lo analizara, e hiciera las pruebas con Axl. Si todo sale bien, la muestra nos salvara a todos. Desgraciadamente, no pudimos predecir lo que sucedería en nuestro tiempo en el laboratorio, y las horas siguientes…_

_Varios centros alrededor de la Central Tower fueron atacados. Perdimos todo contacto con esos lugares, no hay manera de entrar. Está sucediendo lo mismo que paso con Gimialla Mine… Se reportaron la presencia de los mismos tipos de infectados, esas cosas se estaba esparciendo demasiado rápido. Lo curioso de todo esto, es que solo pasó en medio de la noche, aunque no me sorprende, luego de descubrir que la luz solar era la debilidad de estas cosas. Aprovechando esto, preparamos el resto de los sectores, para enfrentar venga lo que se venga al caer la noche nuevamente._

_Lo único que podemos hacer ahora, es confiar en el suero de Gaudile, y esperar un milagro… En cuanto al supuesto Spider, nos estamos encargando de él…"_

_._

_._

_**Central Tower, Sala de Interrogatorios**_

_**07:27 A.M.**_

.

.

X y los demás se dirigieron a un cuarto oscuro y cerrado. Allí, en medio de la habitación, Spider permanecía sentado, mientras una luz incandescente lo alumbraba. X se encontraba firme frente a él, Massimo mantenía la distancia, y Marino se recostaba contra una pared, cruzada de brazos y presenciando lo que ocurría.

-Al parecer, la luz solar no te afecta. Eso demuestra que no estás infectado –aclaraba X algo más tranquilo.

-Es lo que estaba diciendo todo este tiempo… No debemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo así –exclamaba Spider algo frustrado.

-Voy a hacerte una serie de preguntas, quiero que las contestes con claridad –ve como Spider guarda silencio y baja la cabeza -¿Quién eres realmente?

-Yo soy Spider…

-Spider fue una imagen creada por el Ex coronel Redips, para así cometer acto de traición hace meses. Lo que quiero saber entonces es ¿Quién diablos eres tú? –se exasperaba el cazador azul mientras perdía la paciencia.

-Piénsalo mejor, hunter. Redips uso un ADN de reploid diferente para conseguir esa fachada. Esa es la condición de la habilidad de esos reploids de "Nueva Generación".

-Espera… no querrás decir que…

-Así es, X. Redips robo mi ADN. Yo soy real, el único y existente Spider. ¡Y ahora estoy aquí para ofrecerles mi ayuda!

-¡¿Qué? ¡Eso es imposible! –tanto X como Massimo estaban completamente sorprendidos por la respuesta, simplemente no lo podían creer. Marino, quien parecía no sorprenderse de la situación, solo se limitaba a acercarse al interrogado por la espalda. –Si es así, entonces ¿Por qué nunca escuche hablar de ti en Giga City?

-Soy un caza recompensas, vago por todo el mundo. Existen varias maneras de extraer el ADN de un reploid, Redips pudo haberse cruzado conmigo en algún lugar, consiguiendo lo que quería –viendo como ganaba mas y mas confianza, aprovecha para levantarse y explicar sus razones –No hay tiempo que perder. Los sectores están cayendo, el nuevo virus es imparable, y el responsable de todo esto esta…

No pudo terminar de expresarse, por que el helado filo de la muerte alcanzo su pecho. Marino lo sorprendió por detrás, sujetándolo firmemente del cuello, y enterrando su cuchilla en el pecho del misterioso Spider. El resto de los presentes sin palabras…

-Spider murió oficialmente en una de las misiones a la que fue contratado por parte de Giga City hace ya un año. No eres Spider, pero aseguras serlo, y todavía sigues respirando luego de haber enterrado mi cuchilla en tu pecho ¿Por qué no nos explicas un poco más sobre tu situación?

Marino retrocedió, y dejo a Spider en paz. Este estaba cabizbajo, resentido y arrodillado. X y Massimo esperaban respuesta, mientras preparaban sus armas por cualquier cosa. –Así es, estoy muerto… O eso creía. La razón por la que sigo vivo y estoy aquí, es para detener al culpable de que este caminando otra vez…

-Eso no tiene sentido, ¿Estas diciendo que ese sujeto responsable de todo te devolvió a la vida? –cuestionaba Massimo –Al parecer, convertir a todos en esclavos chupa sangres no es su única habilidad, sino también levantar a los muertos –comentaba Spider mientras trataba de parar el sangrado de su pecho –Se que no tiene lógica alguna, pero ¿Acaso han visto últimamente algo que tenga lógica? Ese tipo no es normal…

-No lo entiendo… Si ese mismo sujeto fue el que te devolvió la vida, ¿Por qué quieres ayudarnos a detenerlo? En el peor de los casos, si lo que dices es cierto, volverás a ser un cadáver –seguía cuestionando X a Spider, tratando de creer lo que decía.

-… Ustedes no entienden… No entienden lo que se siente ser un muerto andante… Sufro a cada segundo, el dolor es insoportable… Ahora mismo la herida en mi pecho me está matando, y eso es lo peor de todo, que no puedo morir. La única forma en la que puedo dejar de sufrir, es matando a ese malnacido que me hizo esto. –las palabras de Spider eran tan duras y sinceras que uno podía comprenderlo aun sin estar en la misma situación.

-… Ya veo. Sin embargo, todavía tengo una duda, ¿Con que objetivo te devolvió a la vida ese sujeto? Podría haber revivido a cualquier otro. Y más extraño aun, ¿Por qué no estás bajo su control? –las preguntas de X eran acertadas, una vez más Spider estaba en desventaja ante la situación -… No lo sé. Creo que… hay ciertas cosas que no tienen explicación…

-… No me fio de tus palabras. Pero si estás aquí para ayudar, ¿Cómo piensas ayudarnos? ¿Tienes información u algo? –preguntaba Massimo queriendo terminar con esto. –Se donde se encuentra ese tal Zero. Lo vi en la Planta de Refinamiento de Force Metal, Melda. De allí es de donde vengo.

Antes de que X o alguien pudiese decir algo, debido a lo sorprendidos y contentos que estaban de saber sobre su amigo, un comunicado de los parlantes sonó. Era Nana, quien llamaba a X y a los demás a ver los resultados de la muestra al laboratorio. Entonces X se tranquilizo, confió en Spider y dirigió a todo el equipo al laboratorio. Allí esperaba escuchar más buenas noticias. El cazador azul llego primero, como era de esperarse. Podía ver a todo el personal exhausto, y a la pequeña Cinnamon también.

-Nana, ¿Cuáles fueron los resultados? –preguntaba algo nervioso. La operadora se dio vuelta, y le sonrió mientras le contestaba –Sera mejor que lo veas por ti mismo.

Nana se hizo a un lado, permitiendo ver la camilla principal del laboratorio. Allí se podía apreciar al joven Axl, sentado en una de las orillas, sin los espantosos rasgos de los colmillos y los ojos amarillos.-¡Amigos! –se alegraba el joven, mientras se reunía con el grupo.

-Bienvenido, Axl –le respondía X feliz -¡Axl! –gritaban los demás mientras iban a saludarlo. Antes de que X pudiera hacer lo mismo, Nana lo detuvo, algo incomoda –Dime, ¿Que fue lo que averiguaste de el? –le cuestionaba, señalando a Spider que estaba en una esquina.

-No hay de qué preocuparse, no es el mismo que conocemos. Viene a ayudar, sabe donde tienen a Zero –le aseguraba contento el hunter a su compañera –No conocemos sus verdaderas intenciones, ni su verdadero origen. Podría ser una trampa. –le exclamaba a su compañero, preocupada. Pero X sabia todo eso, Spider le dio una explicación que ella no podría entender si se lo decía directamente –Que lo sea o no, iremos de todas formas. Debemos rescatar a Zero… por lo que veo, la muestra ha funcionado perfectamente –hablaba más seguro que nunca X. –Parece que tienes un plan…

Luego de asegurar lo que sospechaba la operadora, X se dirigió al resto del grupo, listo para la siguiente misión. –Me alegro que estemos todos reunidos. Pero aun nos falta salvar a un compañero.

-Zero… ¿Lo han encontrado? –volvía a lamentarse mientras intentaba sacarse la duda.

-Así es, y quiero que escuchen bien lo que haremos cada uno de nosotros –entendían bien la situación, por lo que no se retractaban. –Marino, te quedaras aquí. Necesito que te quedes con Cinnamon, y obtén una línea segura al cual poder comunicarme.

-¿Por qué necesitas una línea Segura? –preguntaba confundida la ladrona.

-Solo para prevenir cualquier suceso inesperado –fue la respuesta de X. Aunque no le fue suficiente para Marino, decidió obedecer sin preguntar más. –Axl, Massimo, Spider… ustedes vendrán conmigo hacia la ubicación de Zero.

-Espera… No estoy muy seguro de esto. Estoy de acuerdo en que ese sujeto nos acompañe, para mantenerlo vigilado y ver que no mienta, pero no puedo sacarme la interrogante de que si en verdad dice la verdad o nos conduce a una trampa. Además, es muy arriesgado que vuelva Axl o cualquiera de nosotros a un bastión lleno de esas bestias. Recuerda que la planta de refinamiento es uno de los lugares con los que perdimos todo contacto. Entiendo muy bien que debamos rescatar a Zero, pero no dejare que alguien vuelva a ponerse en ese peligro sin un plan de respaldo.

Sobraban las razones a Massimo para tener razón. Sin embargo, Axl no parecía querer aceptar eso, y a Spider le daba igual lo que sucediera. –Spider es el único que sabe donde esta Zero. No dejare que Axl o ustedes vuelvan a estar en peligro. Pero necesito a cada uno de ustedes para que mi plan sea un éxito.

No podían negarse, era X el que les pidió seguir sus instrucciones. Le tenían tanta confianza y respeto como para permitir que sea el líder.

-Bien. Nana, transpórtanos a la entrada de la planta de refinamiento –la operadora asintió, y todos fueron a los transbordadores.

-Comenzando Transportación. Destino: Planta de Refinamiento, Melda. –anunciaba a los demás sin dejar de teclear. Los 3 hunters y Spider se prepararon a sus lugares, listos para ser enviados. –Traigan rápido a Zero. Y no se atrevan a morir –Se despedía Marino. –Cuida bien a Cinnamon, nos mantendremos en contacto…

Y así, el grupo desaparece de un destello de luz, rumbo a su destino. Su misión: "Rescatar a Zero".

.

.

_**Melda Ore Plant, Entrada Oeste**_

_**09:36 A.M.**_

_**.**_

.

El grupo llega enseguida a la entrada de la planta. Un sol abrazador los recibía desde el exterior, mientras podían contemplar la gran puerta hecha pedazos, y total oscuridad dentro.

-¡Que maravilla! Qué bien se siente contemplar el sol sin que este te calcine –comentaba feliz el joven, mientras el resto del grupo lo dejaban atrás -¡Hey espérenme! –entra dentro de la planta –Sean un poco comprensivos. Acabo de volver a la normalidad, quiero volver a disfrutar lo que se siente –se quejaba Axl.

-Solo has estado una noche en ese estado, ¿Tanto te ha afectado? –aclaraba el grandote, cerrándole la boca al pelirrojo.

Mientras más avanzaba el grupo por las profundidades de la planta, mas se notaba el terrible frio y la total oscuridad. Por suerte previnieron eso y llevaron consigo linternas especiales. A lo largo de camino, podían ver varios destrozos, provocados por los infectados. Reactores destruidos, turbinas desarmadas, hasta cadáveres malformados y descuartizados por los rincones. La sangre en la nieve alrededor del suelo resaltaba perfectamente, teñía por completo lo blanco del lugar.

-… -dirige su mirada, siguiendo un rastro de sangre hasta observar un cadáver sin rostro –De acuerdo, esto es mas espeluznante de lo que creí… Y de haber sabido que hacia tanto frio, me habría quedado afuera con el sol –seguía quejándose el joven hunter.

-Un enorme agujero frio y oscuro en el cual refugiarse… el lugar perfecto para el nido de estas cosas. –comentaba sin detenerse Spider, quien guiaba al resto del grupo.

-X, creo que ya es hora de que nos cuentes el plan –decía Massimo.

-Es simple; Llegamos hasta Zero, y lo sacamos de aquí. Eso es todo.

La explicación de X fue tan simple y menos pensada que sorprendió hasta a Spider.

-¡¿Eso es todo? ¡¿Y todo ese alboroto que hiciste sobre tengo un plan, y los necesito para concretarlo? –exclamaba furioso Spider.

-Tranquilos, no es que no tenga un plan. Lo que tengo son respaldos, me prepare en caso de que se concrete cada situación que pueda aparecerse. –se explicaba X al resto.

-Ya veo… -comprendía Massimo –Entiendo… -aseguraba Spider -… Em… Si, claro… -respondía Axl para no quedarse atrás –Solo por curiosidad, ¿Podrías explicar que situaciones cubriste para esta misión?

-Traje una muestra del suero purificador en mi buster. En el caso de que Zero este infectado, usare el antídoto y lo traeremos de nuevo. En el caso de que no, según tu testimonio, debe seguir vivo. Sin embargo, no traje suficiente muestra para todos los infectados, por lo que Zero es nuestra mayor prioridad.

-¿Por qué Zero es la mayor prioridad? Creo que hay cosas mas importantes que salvar solo a un sujeto… -cuestionaba Spider a X molesto.

-… Porque dependiendo en el estado en el que se encuentre Zero, sabré si hay esperanza o no de que pueda salvar a todos…

La respuesta confundió al grupo, sin embargo X no se preocupaba por explicar los detalles. Pronto llegaron en frente a una puerta maciza, una de las pocas que no fueron víctimas de la barbarie de esos infectados. Massimo era el encargado de derribarla, mientras que X se hacia a un lado junto con Axl para darle unas instrucciones especificas.

-Ten, quiero que nos cubras desde un lugar seguro. No quiero volverte a poner en peligro –diciendo esto, X le entrega unas pequeñas capsulas que hacían de balas para las armas de Axl –Entendido. Flanqueare el lugar desde un punto seguro. –respondía el joven mientras hacía aparecer un rifle franco a larga distancia.

-Ya podemos pasar, pero tengan cuidado que se está poniendo mas oscuro por aquí. –aclaraba el gran Massimo mientras agarraba su hacha la espalda.

El grupo entro en el lugar, principalmente los tres primeros ya que Axl mantenía la distancia para cubrirlos, mientras iluminaban el lugar con sus linternas para saber en donde estaban. Se trataba de una gran sala vacía, donde la nieve apenas cubría el suelo con una pequeña capa, sin ninguna turbina o parte funcional de la fábrica, salvo unos extraños candelabros colgados del techo. Parecía todo tranquilo, la siguiente compuerta era la salida y se encontraba enfrente de ellos. Sin embargo, a medio camino, la compuerta se abrió. Todos se preparaban para atacar, pero primero alumbraron al recién llegado. Era su compañero perdido, Zero…

-No puedo creerlo… ¡Zero! –se alegraba el cazador azul de ver a su compañero a salvo. Pero al correr a su encuentro, Spider lo detuvo del hombro. –Espera, algo no anda bien… -dudaba el caza recompensas de la situación. - … Hey, Zero ¿Qué haces quedándote parado allí? Ven con nosotros, hay que salir de aquí, ¡Deprisa!

Pero Zero no respondía, seguía con la cabeza abajo, ocultando su rostro. –Zero… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –nuevamente, Spider detiene al Hunter. –Iré yo. Como ya estoy muerto, no importa lo que me pase. –haciendo caso, X y Massimo dejan que Spider se encargue. Este camina hasta enfrente de Zero como si nada.

-Hey, Zero ¿Cierto? Escucha, hemos venido específicamente a por ti. No veo ninguna razón para que te sigas quedando aquí… A menos que –le levanta la cabeza, agarrándolo de la cabellera, y le observa los ojos –Tus ojos son azules, no veo colmillos… No estás infectado. ¿Por qué no me respondes?

-Por que no se lo ordene –Una voz misteriosa invadió todo el lugar como si de un gran eco se tratara. Detrás de Zero, entrando por la misma compuerta, entraba el supuesto demonio, el Vampiro, el responsable de este caos, y a la vez, el desconocido totalmente. Spider retrocedió bruscamente, sabiendo la desventaja que tenia contra él. El resto del grupo se sorprendió bastante, no se esperaban la presencia de ese sujeto en esta misión. Al mismo tiempo, todos ellos preparaban sus armas para atacar.

-¿Qué hace este tipo aquí? –cuestionaba furioso Massimo al supuesto guía que tenían -¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Aunque me ha ahorrado el trabajo de ir a buscarlo. –el extraño enemigo se percato de la presencia de Spider, y sonrió de felicidad -¡Ah! Así que volviste a mi por cuenta propia, hijo mío –refiriéndose sarcásticamente a Spider -¿Hijo? No gracias. Solo vine a acabar contigo, y así terminar conmigo. –comentaba furioso Spider –Pero si fui yo quien te dio la vida, deberías estarme agradecido. Pero en vez de eso, has traído al enemigo ante mi presencia. Debería estarte agradecido, ya que me ahorraron el trabajo de ir a buscarlos –comentaba sarcásticamente junto a risas.

-¿Qué? ¿Buscarnos? Lo sabía, era una maldita trampa. ¡Sabia que teníamos que haber acabado contigo cuando pudimos! –amenazaba Massimo al casa recompensas –Te equivocas, esto no lo sabía. Jamás pensé que el aparecería.

-No importa, ya dejen de discutir… Ahora hay que concentrarnos en el enemigo. ¡Que le has hecho a Zero! –cuestionaba X bastante enojado. -¿Qué no es obvio? Esta bajo mi poder.

-No es verdad, cuando lo revise vi que claramente carecía de las características de un infectado. En otras palabras, no fue mordido. –aclaraba Spider.

-Bueno, ciertamente no lo he mordido, pero ¿Realmente creen que esa es la única forma de poder tener el control sobre alguien? –al ver la confusión de todos al escuchar esto se alegro –La mente Humana y la mente de un Reploid no es tan diferente… por lo que pude usar la "Hipnosis" –comentaba mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos. En ese instante Zero reacciona. –Gracias a mi nuevo sirviente, pude conocer varias cosas sobre su avanzado mundo. Ciertamente, hay mucho que explorar aquí.

-¿Hipnosis? ¿De qué estás hablando? No puede ser posible… -dudaba totalmente X.

-Así es, tan posible como revivir a un muerto, ¿Verdad, hijo? –reía de su sarcasmo –Ya cállate… -se enojaba Spider.

-Tranquilos, se que han venido a pelear. Por desgracia, no estoy de humor para jugar con ustedes… ¡Ya se! Zero, es hora de probar tu lealtad… Destruye a esos insolentes.

-Como ordene, mi amo. –y luego de hacer una reverencia da media vuelta y observa a sus amigos –Valla, pero que divertido. Al compañero que vinieron a rescatar está a punto de acabar con ustedes ¡Si, realmente divertido! –se emocionaba el enemigo extraño.

-X, ¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora? –preguntaba Massimo sin saber qué hacer. –Zero está siendo controlado por ese sujeto. Solo está jugando con nosotros, ya que es muy fuerte como para enfrentarlo sin un plan… por ahora seguiremos su juego y pelearemos con Zero. Pero procuren no herirlo de mas –aclaraba X -¿No hacerle daño? ¡Y qué hay de nosotros!

-Y hemos pasado por esto, ¿Verdad, Zero? Si no estás infectado, entonces solamente hay que golpearte un poso (Después de todo, somos 3 contra Zero. Tan hábil como sea, no podrá ganar) –pensaba orgulloso X –Ah, solo les olvide advertir de un detalle. En efecto, no absorbí la sangre de ese tal Zero, pero el si tomo la mía. ¿Y saben lo que eso significa?

-¡¿Qué fue lo que acaba de decir? –se preocupaba por lo que conto, Spider -¿Y eso que significa? –cuestionaba Massimo.

-¡Ya basta de charla, comencemos! –Pero antes de comenzar, Zero reúne una extraña energía en su puño y lo extiende al aire -¡Esto es lo que viene! –al instante, un rayo de luz purpura lo envuelve por completo. Eso eran malas noticias para X y Massimo, quienes ya habían visto esto antes. Para cuando la luz desapareció, salió Zero con una apariencia completamente diferente. Absolute Zero había vuelto.

-Aunque no esté infectado, parece un vampiro de verdad –comentaba Spider mientras daba un par de pasos hacia atrás. -¡Esplendido! Realmente me agrada tu nueva forma. Ahora, veamos de lo que eres capaz.

Zero no respondió, e inmediatamente salto contra sus compañeros. Extendiendo sus alas se eleva majestuosamente, y como si de un demonio de las tinieblas se tratara, se lo confunde en la oscuridad. A gran velocidad desciende en picada, sorprendiendo al gran Massimo, a quien lo arrastra por el suelo hasta estrellarlo contra la pared más cercana. Rápidamente X y Spider ayudan a su compañero y comienzan a contraatacar. Tanto proyectiles del buster de X, como los naipes explosivos de Spider, eran inútiles contra la defensa de Zero, que se cubría con sus potentes alas. De un rápido movimiento, Zero llega a Spider y con sus poderosas garras lo sujeta de la cabeza y lo entierra en el suelo.

-¡Suficiente, Zero! ¡Detente en este instante! –amenazaba su compañero con su Buster cargado detrás de el. Sin embargo, Zero no dijo nada y sorprendiendo a su enemigo da una poderosa patada hacia atrás, impactando de lleno contra X, que lo estrella con fuerza contra otra pared.

-Aunque seas Zero, no puedo dejar que sigas actuando así –diciendo esto, Massimo se lanza con su hacha y su armadura dorada contra Zero. Este esquiva ágilmente cada corte del enemigo, hasta que encuentra un punto ciego y ataca con sus dos poderosas garras, derribándolo de nuevo y dejándole sus respectivas marcas. Antes de que el inconsciente siguiera con su paliza, dos explosiones reaccionaron en su espalda. Spider lo distrajo para que el resto del equipo pudiera reagruparse.

-Esto no va bien. Ese sujeto es mucho mas fuerte de lo que esperaba –comentaba Spider, mientras que X se encargaba de ayudar a recomponerse a Massimo –No puede ser. No es posible que de la nada se haya vuelto más fuerte. Con nosotros 3 debió haber sido más que suficiente… A menos que…

-¡Ya me he aburrido de ustedes, Zero acábalos! –ordenaba cruelmente el enemigo, mientras su subordinado obedecía de una reverencia.

-Es su final… -aviso el demonio oscuro antes de empezar su ataque. De la nada desaparece sin ninguna razón, reapareciendo detrás de X, sorprendiéndolo y atacándolo bruscamente de un zarpazo con su garra derecha. Luego aparece delante de Massimo y lo congela por completo de un golpe. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Spider recibe dos zarpazos que gravemente lo dañan de frente, pero antes de caer al suelo, una poderosa patada por detrás termina con el de una vez. Así seguía repartiendo golpes y zarpazos sin detenerse el demonio alado a sus tres víctimas, mientras estas no podían hacer nada para defenderse. Finalmente ceso el ataque, dejando al grupo de rescate en el suelo, muy herido y agotado. Realmente, los Calamity Arts de Zero eran devastadores.

-Supongo que ya se habrán dado cuenta –le hablaba el enemigo a los tres tendidos en el suelo –Este sujeto, Zero, la razón por la que se volvió increíblemente fuerte fue por beber de mi sangre. Es algo realmente curioso, ya que gana mas fuerza que un infectado, pero sin tener que ser infectado, solo bebe mi sangre y listo. Sin embargo, eso no impidió que cayera ante mi poder hipnótico –aclaraba el enemigo a risas.

-… Hey X, ¿Qué haremos ahora? –preguntaba con discreción Massimo sin levantarse del suelo. –A este paso no podremos ni salvarnos a nosotros mismos. –aseguraba Spider de la misma forma. Sin embargo X tenía un plan todavía. El acaba de enterarse que Zero no está realmente infectado, una gran ventaja entonces. Explico su plan a los demás, y se prepararon para un segundo encuentro.

-Siguen con vida, pero no será por mucho. Cambie de opinión, Zero, quiero que los dejes inconscientes. Los quiero parte de mi nuevo mundo –ordenaba fascinado luego de ver la gran resistencia de esos tres. Zero una vez mas asintió de una reverencia y se prepara para atacar.

A gran velocidad, el demonio se dirige a sus presas, quienes esperaban impacientes. -¡Ahora! –gritaba X mientras que un proyectil que vino de quien sabe donde impacta sobre la espalda de Zero, formándose una llamarada que lo retiene. Massimo y Spider corren hacia Zero y lo sujetan fuertemente de los brazos y la espalda. Este comenzó a forcejear pero no podía zafarse. Enfrente noto una luz resplandeciente, que al desaparecer se vio a X con su armadura Fire puesta y cargando con gran poder su gran garra–buster del brazo derecho. -¡Es ahora o nunca!

El choque fue potente, como la gran garra de X impacta contra el abdomen de Zero y libera todo su poder infernal en el. Zero rugía de agonía mientras lograba soltarse de sus represores. Furioso se elevo en los aires, mientras enseñaba sus colmillos y sus ojos rojos llenos de ira.

-Realmente me asuste de ese ataque, pero eres sorprendente Zero, lo has resistido. Eres un gran subordinado –pero esta vez Zero ni hizo la reverencia, lo ignoraba completamente. El enemigo no pudo evitar ver como el trió de rescate tomaban mas distancia. Para cuando reacciono, el demonio alado lo agarro del cuello y lo lanzo de un zarpazo contra el suelo, rugiendo ferozmente.

-Pero, ¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar? –preguntaba confundido Spider de la situación. –Es simple, entro en estado de Cólera –respondía X a sus compañeros –Cuando se encuentra en esa apariencia, su cuerpo debe permanecer en la temperatura mas baja posible. Al estar en cero absoluto, mantendrá control total de sus funciones. Pero cuando su temperatura se eleva drásticamente, pierde el control total del sistema. Enloquece por así decirlo y trata de liberar toda esa energía calórica como puede. –terminaba de explicar el cazador azul –En otras palabras, el que se encuentre cerca de Zero cuando este enojado, lo lamentara, no importa quién sea –Finalizaba Massimo.

-Que demo… -pero antes de reaccionar nuevamente el enemigo, Zero reaparece delante de él y lo levanta. Como frenético comienza a golpearlo con sus potentes garras en el rostro a su nueva presa. Para finalizar lo lanza hacia arriba, e interceptándolo lo estrella contra otra pared de una tremenda patada.

Finalmente creyeron que todo termino. X y los demás esperaban a que finalmente Zero se calmara. Luego de esa paliza, no creían que ese sujeto volviera a levantarse en un tiempo. Zero aterrizo algo sereno, y el resto se le acercaban.

-Como pensé, son unos insolentes… ¡Todos ustedes!

La gran voz diabólica resonó en todo el lugar. Nuevamente el enemigo se apareció en medio de la sala, pero esta vez nada que ver con lo que era antes. Era un demonio en toda la palabra, con la piel gris, escamosa y con un par de alas demoniacas, colmillos y ojos salvajes y un cuerpo considerablemente corpulento. Los presentes no podían evitar asustarse un poco, pero el enemigo no espero. Rápidamente tomo del cuello a Absolute Zero y comenzó a golpearlo en el abdomen. Sin piedad, el demonio enemigo mordió cruelmente el cuello del otro demonio escuro. Zero gritaba una vez más del dolor, mientras sentía como moría a cada segundo que pasaba. Pronto la armadura del rubio desapareció, dejándolo en su estado normal. El enemigo le dreno toda su energía y lo lanzo cerca del grupo de rescate, dejándolo semiinconsciente. X fue a la ayuda de su compañero, mientras los otros dos se preparaban para cubrirlos.

-¡Zero, Zero responde! –se desesperaba X. el rubio abrió con esfuerzo los ojos y trato de levantarse como podía, sine éxito. -¡X, hay que salir de aquí ahora! ¡No podremos contra esa cosa! –reclamaba Spider al mismo tiempo que Massimo. -¡¿Creen que dejare que escapen otra vez? ¡Me los devorare por completo! –gritaba eufórico el enemigo con su voz demoniaca -¡Axl, ahora!

Al instante, Axl, que estaba escondido todo este tiempo a una distancia segura encima de los candelabros y presenciando todo hasta el momento, dispara unos proyectiles curiosos contra el pecho del enemigo. Estas balas se incrustan en su interior y se expanden dejando salir el relleno, la cura del Profesor Gaudile.

-¡Guh! ¡¿Pero qué es esto…? –se retorcía del dolor el demonio enemigo mientras vomitaba diferentes tipos de líquidos y sufría a llantos. –Esa es nuestra esperanza. La única que queda en Giga City, la última creación del Profesor Gaudile, finalmente una cura a tu virus. –exclamaba X mientras se regocijaba en su victoria, al igual que el resto que se tranquilizaban un poco más al presenciar eso. –Parece que eso si le ha dolido –comentaba Axl mientras descendía al resto del equipo.

-Jejeje… jajaja… ¡Jajajajaja! –reía lunáticamente el enemigo.

-… ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Increíblemente el enemigo expulsa los fragmentos de los proyectiles que impactaron en él y los destruye. Pronto vuelve a la normalidad y sigue con su gran carcajada. Tanto X como los demás no podían creerlo, mientras se quedaban atónitos sin hacer nada.

–Díganme, ¿Realmente pensaron que esto serviría? El vampirismo que propago, la supuesta plaga que ustedes temen, no es ninguna clase de enfermedad, o virus o lo que sea. Y como tal no existe tal cura, protección o solución a esto. Esta plaga no es un problema que pueda solucionarse… ¡ES UNA MALDICIÓN! ¡La maldición que consumirá este mundo por completo!

No podía ser verdad, no podían creerle. Todos estaban desconcertados y sorprendidos. Sin embargo, X seguía firme a la teoría suya, pensando que la cura funcionaria con el resto. -¿No me creen, acaso quieren pruebas? ¡Ya despierta de tu sueño, chiquillo!

Al instante todos voltearon a ver a su joven compañero, asustándose del resultado. Axl se encontraba nervioso, sin dejar de temblar, muy agitado y jadeando. Pronto este cayo arrodilladlo, mientras llevaba su mano al pecho. Sus ojos comenzaban a cambiar drásticamente, mientras gritaba de dolor.

-¡Axl! ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –se acercaba a su amigo preocupado el gran Massimo, cosa que no debía. Al instante Axl salta sobre este y lo muerde en el brazo fuertemente. X trataba de separarlo, pero le era imposible. Massimo aguantaba el inmenso dolor y golpeando fuertemente a Axl en la cabeza, le rompe el cristal de la frente y lo deja inconsciente.

-No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no funciono? La única salvación es una… -pero antes de seguir la queja, Massimo lo agarra de los hombros y lo mira con unos ojos muy sufridos. –Ya no puedes hacer nada por mí, pero llévate a Axl y saca a Zero de aquí. Yo… ¡Distraeré…! A ese maldito todo lo que pueda… -finalizaba con gran dolor por todo su cuerpo, tratando de tranquilizarse.

-¡No dejare a otro compañero atrás, maldita sea! –libera su buster y se pone al lado de Massimo, pero Zero lo detiene por la espalda. –Míralo, está infectado… él lo sabe y quiere que estemos bien. No podemos hacer nada ahora, pero encontraremos la solución… porque ya sabes que ese virus no me afecta… -nuevamente caía agotado al piso por el agotamiento.

El enemigo se lanzo al ataque a toda velocidad, pero Massimo lo intercepta y lo detiene con todas sus fuerzas, mientras concentra una gran cantidad de energía en su espalda para disparar su rayo definitivo. -¡Ya váyanse de una vez! –Gritaba Massimo ya con los ojos amarillos, señal de infectado.

Dejando de dudar, X ayuda a levantarse a Zero y Spider carga a Axl en su espalda, saliendo a toda prisa de la sala. Al alejarse un poco escucharon el estallar de una explosión potente, señal de que Massimo disparo finalmente su rayo. Aun así no se detuvieron y siguieron avanzando. De pronto, el comunicador de X suena.

-¡X, es una tramp….! ¡No te atrevas a venir…! …. –escuchaba X muy preocupado el comunicado de Marino luego de que se cortara finalmente la señal. Pero no había tiempo, para pensar, llegaron a los transportadores y salieron de la fábrica de refinamiento.

.

.

_**Central Tower, Puente de Transportación**_

_**13:47 P.M.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Al llegar a la base, varios Hunters los recibían con armas. El grupo se preocupa por un momento, hasta que ven de entre todos ellos a Nana acercándoseles. Sin embargo X se veía dudoso y se puso enfrente de los 4 para presentarse.

-X, lograron rescatar a Zero por lo que veo. Pero… ¿Dónde esta Massimo, y que paso con Axl? –preguntaba preocupada la operadora –Yo también quiero preguntarte cosas, Nana, y me gustaría que respondas. Primero que nada, ¿Dónde están Marino y Cinnamon? –preguntaba seriamente el cazador mientras veía a los demás Hunters alterarse –No te preocupes por ellas, están a salvo en la enfermería –contestaba pacíficamente, pero X no le creía –Sobre la cura que investigaste de Gaudile. Dijiste que era 100% positivo en los infectados. Ahora quiero que veas –le hace una señal a Spider, este obedece y le enseña los colmillos y los ojos amarillos de Axl -¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué falló la cura? Si no fue mordido nuevamente, solo volvió a su antiguo estado.

-Espera, no puede ser. Todas las pruebas salieron positivas, no hay manera de que eso suceda –se excusaba Nana, mientras Spider y Zero comenzaban a comprender a lo que quería llegar X – ¿Entonces solo nos queda aceptar que esa cura solo era un placebo? No hay manera saber eso… -Nana no contesto, solo bajo la cabeza –Como sea, esto ya se puso fuera de control. Llamare a la base, le avisare a Signas que necesitamos ayuda –declaraba X mientras se alejaba del lugar.

-Las comunicaciones están muertas. El operador central automático ha sido saboteado, el enemigo lo ha destruido. Por lo que comunicarse a larga distancia es imposible. –explicaba la operadora más seria y decidida que antes. En ese instante X paro, y miro de frente a la operadora –Sabes lo curioso de todo esto: El operador central se encuentra en esta base, que hasta por donde se está fuera de alcance enemigo. No creo que ellos lo hayan hecho, o haya sido un infiltrado… Pero lo que me llama más la atención es que siempre que vamos a una misión a alguno de los sectores, el enemigo sorprendentemente se da cuenta rápido de nuestros movimientos y van tras nosotros. Dime, ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Que el enemigo sepa tanta información sobre el acceso a esos sectores, de que siempre que están allí las comulaciones mueren? El único capaz de provocar eso es… alguien del centro de mando operacional. ¡Contéstame! ¡Hemos perdido a Massimo en ese lugar, y Axl ha vuelto a ser un infectado! ¡¿Cómo es posible que ese sujeto se haya dado cuenta de nuestras intenciones y ubicación, Nana? –se exaltaba el cazador, mientras veía a su compañera lamentada y con la cabeza baja.

Pronto el grupo noto como los hunters que los recibieron reían por alguna extraña razón. X noto la pequeña risa de Nana -… No puede ser… -trataba de calmarse -¿Desde cuándo has caído en su control mental? –preguntaba asustado el cazador azul a su supuestamente inconsciente amiga –Desde la primera vez que lo vi, en las cámaras de seguridad… Lo siento mucho, no podía resistirlo… El me ordeno darles sus ubicaciones y objetivos… -se lamentaba con lo poco que quedaba de su alma –La cura… Gaudile… Massimo… todos ellos cayeron. Dime, ¿Dónde están Marino y Cinnamon? –preguntaba nuevamente X –Ellas escaparon… se encuentran en el sector del Campamento Tiana… Por favor, sálvanos…

Luego de esas palabras Nana cambio sus ojos a unos rojos, al igual que el resto de los hunters, señal de que cayeron bajo el control mental del demonio enemigo. Rápidamente Spider coloca a Axl en la capsula de tele transportación y escapa junto a él. X y Zero son los siguientes en salir, pero no antes de dejar un pequeño pero poderoso explosivo que detono a los pocos segundos de escapar. Los transbordadores estaban destruidos, llegando a salvo al Campamento Tiana ya que los de la Central Tower no podrían seguirlos.

.

.

_**Campamento de Tiana**_

_**14:04 P.M.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-¡Maldición! ¡Todo fue una maldita trampa desde el principio! ¡Todo fue en vano, maldita sea! –exclamaba furioso X, mientras golpeaba una y otra vez el suelo. Zero lo detuvo, mientras otros Hunters junto a Marino y Cinnamon se acercaban muy alegres a ellos.

-X, es tiempo de dar la batalla final… -fueron las palabras de aliento de Zero, quien aún seguía malherido y exhausto.

Toda esa lucha, todos esos sacrificios fueron en vano… Era una trampa desde el principio… Fueron traicionados. Ese demonio enemigo solamente estaba jugando con ellos… La verdad era que la plaga no era una enfermedad, era algo más… anormal. Estaban solos… sin ayuda de la base y Signas no podían hacer nada. La verdad era que no había más esperanza, la batalla ya se perdió… Esa era, "La Gélida Verdad"

-No, todavía no ha acabado…

.

.

"_**La única esperanza que queda ahora, somos nosotros…"**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>**Y eso fue todo por hoy. X y los demas estan solos, hubieron mas bajas... Su moral esta baja... casi todos los sectores estan tomados por los infectados... la cura no funciono, no existe tal cosa. ¿Que haran ahora nuestros heroes? ¿Seran capaces de vencer a este nuevo demonio, o caeran y esta "maldicion" consumira al mundo?  
>Descubranlo muy pronto en el siguiente episodio! EL CAPITULO FINAL!<p>

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado :B


End file.
